Taking over me
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: She had waited for this day, for this man. The day she could finally fulfil vows with the help of the right man. Rating might go up, not sure. D
1. Chapter 1

Taking over me

The night was still, no breeze or chirpings, no, just perfectly still. Stars twinkled with warning and the fire flies floated like feathers through the peaceful midnight air. Through the stillness their giggles drifted lazily amongst the trees, their feet hitting the ground with a silent perfection. With a loud gasp he was pushed against a tree, their lips meeting with ferocity as she slowly pulled his jacket off his shoulders and arms and onto the floor where it pooled gently. Their breaths came in pants as they pulled apart, a small squeal coming from her delicate lips as she avoided his grabbing hands and ran towards the lake.

Within minutes she found herself pushed by his body into the freezing liquid of the surrounding waters, his lips pressed ferociously on hers as with force he pulled her hair from its style, the ebony black abyss of hair falling like silk down her back, dipping like the fingers of a willow tree into the water. She moaned for him as he caressed her scalp, large finger tips soothing her into relaxation as they ignored the shivering of their cold limbs. Fingers moving, always touching.

Pulling away she watched him blush, giggling slightly at the childlike innocence that was reflected on his face like usual. His large but wet arms coming to bring her closer, trying to warm her shivering body. His black hair had drooped slightly from the messy style it was usually in; he was a very handsome man. Tall, dark and soft hair, muscled and toned and a strength like that of no other. She was a very beautiful woman, small in size but her womanly curves were unique and divine, her long black hair was thick but so soft like silk, her eyes a deep pool that would push him to command and insanity.

She was a friend of Bulma's and they had only just met but it seemed even after all those years of never finding women attractive like his master did, something this time just clicked. When their eyes met he felt everything that was him melt and succumb to her. The tournament had been the best and everyone was in the mood to party over his triumphant win. So Bulma had planned a two week camping trip, BBQ's and hikes, swimming and games in the forest not far from West city. It was then that he met her.

That night she had shown him so many new things, so many heats of passion that he could never describe and promised him so much more. He had been a little afraid and slightly uncomfortable but it seemed with each kiss she gave he succumbed more, with each touch or stroke he found himself more willing to bow to her. Hand in hand they walked silently back to the camp, their clothes and hair messy and soaked but neither cared. Their eyes were drooping in tiredness as the early morning sun peeked a nosy eye above the distant horizon.

The soft dirt beneath their bare feet moulded with a gentle caress along the skin of their feet and toes. Their fingers entwined powerfully as she lent against his shoulder, her head resting on his upper arm as he sniffed her hair. The trickle of rippling water a soothing tune as they bid goodbye, a soft kiss on the lips turned romantic and fiery as she soon vanished from view and into the tent of the girls. His face held a smile of satisfaction and fulfilment as he watched her go, her eyes never leaving his until they were parted from sight by the zip. Once gone he heard her settle in and whispered a gentle good night before walking to his own tent and lying down with a large sigh.

* * *

Blinking she opened her eyes, the now brightly shining sun blinding her as her sleep filled eyes adjusted to the light. She could smell breakfast, hear the bustle of her friends outside as she placed her dressing gown upon her still cold body and walked outside, her eyes met instantly with her loves, Bulma's loud voice pulling them way from their gaze as she called everyone over for breakfast. 

"So guys we going to go on that walk today? We keep blowing it off but I swear when we get to the top of that mountain the view will be breath taking!" Yamcha smiled at everyone with large eyes, Bulma's whine as she hated walking filled the air and Krillen laughed at the mixed moods of the people around him. Goku's voice drawing Chichi's attention to him.

"Yamcha the view will be spectacular but we will never make it up there and back in one day and it's already late. I and you maybe if we were on our own but there are people here who aren't built like us. Maybe we could go for a walk down that road just there it leads to waterfalls, they're really pretty." Goku smiled at Chichi as he remembered the evening he had spend bathing with her underneath them, the way their hands roamed the body of the others and the calming sound of the falling water. Chichi smiled at him lustfully, her eyes closed slightly as she looked at him through her lashes.

"Yeah I suppose your right Kid. So the waterfalls good? Not that you would be able to see them at 3AM, pretty dark. I've heard you sneaking off so don't give me that clueless look young man" The group laughed, even Chichi as Goku blushed. His small black eyes darted to the floor quickly as he tried to hide his face.

Time passed and breakfast soon finished, the men walking off to tidy up their tent and fetch some more firewood for that night. Bulma, Lunch and Chichi washed the cutlery amidst in gossip. Bulma talking about her love life, Lunch about how she wished Tien would get with her and Chichi keeping quiet as she let the other two gossip between them. She watched as Goku literally picked a tree from the ground, its roots tearing at the shear strength he possessed and his fast moving hands soon cut the trunk into large blocks of wood.

Kami that man was amazing, so strong and so gorgeous; he was like a dream walking on Earth and she was lucky enough to have him fall for her. So many years she had waited for this day, for the right man that would finally aid her into success and Goku was that one. She breathed a sigh of relief and admiration for the boy; she would enjoy spending the rest of eternity with him. Once she had him where he was needed he would do anything for her and she would be the happiest girl in the world. He was handsome, gentle with her (most of the time) and Kami she bet he would pack a punch in the bed department, at least she hoped so.

* * *

Stuttering he dug his heels in the dirt, the air was thick with the humidity of summer, the chirps of the evening crickets danced through the vegetation of the dark woods. Chichi had a firm grip on his hands as she dragged him up to the fire, the music Bulma had on a rhythm to her body as she moved around slightly and begged him to do the same. He just make excuses of how he couldn't dance, she rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered pleas and begs in a sexual whisper in his ear. Goku soon giving in and swirling around with her, happy his friends did not see the little rubs she would give his groin with her hips. 

The sun had set far below the hills, the stars and moon twinkling with ardour above them as they talked and cuddled under the moonlight. Bulma and Yamcha fidgeted in the corner by her tent and Krillen was sat encouraging the now blushing Tien to ask Lunch out, Lunch in turn was listening to Roshi who for once was not being perverted but instead tried to learn a recipe. Hidden in the shadows she stroked his cheeks, her small fingers now stroking the delicate skin on his lips as she gazed into his eyes, pleased to see a small read aura forming within them.

Leaning up she kissed him on the lips quickly and softly. This man, this Goku he was an amazing person. So strong and powerful, no man on the Earth could possibly possess what he did. If he wanted, if he worked for it, he could have the whole planet bowing down before him, worshiping him like the god he is. He could fight anyone and anything and win, rule with an iron hand. But he didn't. His kindness was greater than any angel and his passion for the protection of innocence was immense. Yet he could gain so much more and she would change him for that. It was only so long before he fell for her and then they could rule together.

TBC

lol hope you liked this. I was stuck in a car for four hours travelling up to Manchester and I thought of this so I wrote the general idea down and POOF here you go. Please review. Bye xx

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

Xxxx


	2. Changes of present and past

Chichi screamed as Goku chased her through the shallow waters of the lakes shore, Bulma and the others sat quietly on the edge of the forest watching the two love birds play around with a romantic happiness. They were happy for him, Goku always deserved happiness and love, they were happy that Chichi could help him find that. They would make a beautiful couple in Bulma's opinion, of course she would have to talk to Goku about how to romance her, flowers and dates for example but that could be done after the trip. For now both seemed happy with how they were.

The water was warmer now; Goku's half clothed body holding hers close to him as they floated on the deeper waters of the lake. His long, muscular legs could almost touch the bottom, if he stood on his tip toes but she was a long way off the bottom and it was nice that he had given up his ability to stand so he could help support her. He yawned loudly as he paddled towards the shore. His feet soon pushing him and her so they could stand up, her swimming costume clinging tighter to her skin thanks to the water that now filled the fabric.

Goku lay amongst the soft sand like soil, her small and talented lips kissing his neck with fire, his neck moving to the side to give her better access. She never seemed to stop touching or kissing him, she would get sad or angry if he pulled away or told her not to. She didn't care that his friends were watching and nor did she care if they knew about them. But she did care when she thought they would be with them early in the mornings, he wasn't sure why but something about their dawn meetings was changing him more and more each time. Good and bad, physically and emotionally.

He found he no longer wanted to train or talk with his friends; he just always wanted to be with her. He could never turn her down or say no, she would always get her way with him and yet although he probably should care he didn't. When he did train it was either because she had told him to or he was showing her something. He couldn't summon energy in blasts or practice unless she asked him too. Morning practice with Roshi got him in more and more trouble each day. Every time he would run off to Chichi because she called him, he would be unable to do anything asked of him because his mind it seemed would not allow it.

Yet when he came to Chichi and she asked him to spar with her he could do everything and still he would allow himself to loose to her, his pride nothing too much for her. He didn't know where she came from or barely who she was, he knew the basics but he knew he was falling for her, that he would never be able to leave her at this rate and nor did he really want to.

Each day the feelings got more and the changes got worse, he was moving away from his friends, he was only interested in her. Even in their talks about piccolo he didn't care anymore he would just think about what him and her could and would do together in the future, he had spoken to her about it and she was pleased, she was over the moon, she just said he was falling for her and that she felt exactly the same as he did now. But still he found it strange.

* * *

The night was cold as she tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, her mind filled with voices, visions of memories in a time long since passed. Families she had been with, friends she had made. All the times she had failed. Her eyes opened to the sound of light snores and gently rustlings, her fellow campers still asleep and the hours no where close to her meeting with Goku. Sighing she slouched down farther into her sleeping bag, the enclosed fabric restricting her movement and conserving heat. The rain pelted hard against the tent, the sound more worrying than soothing. 

She moved herself away from the sides of the tent so as not to risk the fabric leaking. Her hair a tangled mess of ebony and her fingers clutched around her shivering body. She hated being cold, hated the discomfort being too cold or too hot brought. What had happened to the summer's heat that even the night held? Her heavy eyes began to sink when the zip to her tent slowly opened, her eyes flying open and looking over to the now open door. Goku's large eyes shone at her, despite the lack of light. Giggling she signalled him to come in, patting the small area next to her.

"What are you doing Mr, we weren't meant to meet for another few hours?" Goku pushed her closer to the edge of her bag and snuggled in next to her, pulling her small shivering body to his and he gently rubbed the Goosebumps on her skin. She sighed passionately as his soft hands set her cold skin a light, a fire she loved and never wanted to die.

"Well I was cold and couldn't sleep and neither could the other guys so I thought well if I can't sleep maybe Chichi can't. I poked in to have a look. I didn't wake you did I? I was trying to be quiet. I'm sorry if I did." Goku looked down at his fingers as they moved under her pyjama shirt and up to her breasts where he was met with silky soft skin and a loud moan.

"No I was already awake; you're right about it being too cold." She watched him smile and look quickly into her eyes before looking down again. "Do the guys mind you coming to see me?" Goku looked up at her again, his lips coming down on her neck and his hands moving harder on her chest.

"It was Yamcha's idea for us to each come and see you girls. He'll be here in a moment to see Bulma, they just trying to convince Tien he wants to see Lunch." Chichi chuckled; she didn't know why the one eyes warrior was so shy. It was obvious he and lunch liked each other but he just wouldn't seem to take it father than a large crush. She nodded at him and moaned as he assaulted her neck again, both pulling apart quickly as Yamcha opened up the door and stepped in.

His snores were loud and frequent as Chichi awoke to the smell of freshly fallen rain and the sound of morning songbirds. She sighed against her lover's chest, his hands and arms clutched tightly around her body their legs entwined together. They had fallen asleep last night in the warmth of each others bodies, Tien and Krillen had stayed in their tent. Much to Lunch's disappointment. She stroked her hand through his hair gently and leant towards him, her lips meeting his in a passionate lock and a small red glow surrounded his body until she pulled away.

* * *

"Morning handsome, did you sleep well?" She rubbed her cheek against his as he stretched and yawned, a mumble that sounded a bit like yes coming from him before he curled back up and closed his eyes again. This was too perfect; he was falling for her faster than expected but after all: the faster the better. She had waited centuries for a man like this to come along. 

Every night she was haunted by her pasts, all of them. A piece of her sorrows and failures from each life rolled into one fast rolling, snap shot dream each night. Each lifetime she had failed, each era she had lived she had tried to take over but she never had been able to get past her own continent because the ones she thought capable failed. But Goku would be different.

She had always been a good, happy little girl as a child. Her life as a mortal had been well off and high class. Her father was king of the eastern kingdom and she had been their only child, spoilt with what she wanted but still she remained forever calm and kind. Life seemed to be good until one winter her mother fell dreadfully ill, no one knew what it was she had or how to cure it but they tried everything they could. The disease was new and no one had ever seen it before. Her mother had died quickly but in a lot of pain. Like her father she had been crushed. She hadn't even been allowed to see her mother until right at the very end, just before she passed. Her father had done this to stop his only child from picking up the illness.

The moment her mother passed on her father was never the same again, the once loving and kind man that had raised her with a laughing happiness died along with her mother. He became a tyrant that people learnt about even today in their school history books, he destroyed their home and their kingdom. He hurt many people and soon locked her away from the world so she could not be harmed. She was the only one he ever showed any compassion or love towards, his only daughter.

Soon time went on and the destruction continued, her fathers slowly maddening mind set upon conquering the world. Soon warriors came from all over the world to stop him, none prevailed. Until the year of her seventeenth birthday, her father had been in the castle with her when the elderly wizard attacked. He was more powerful and practiced in his abilities than her father was in his and soon the battle ended with the death of her only family member. She never cared how evil her dad had been, how bad he had been she had still loved him. He was all she had.

The wizard had left her there as she cried at her fathers cold, dead body. His tired and old body soon fell also as she shoved the blade of a spear through his back. With his dying breaths the wizard had cursed her to walk this planet until she could see what it was she had thrown away when she took his life, until she had learnt the lessons the elderly man had thought she had known, the compassion he thought he had seen. She made her vow then to revenge her father and complete his dream, she would take this world and rule it, and she vowed it.

Each time she was killed or defeated she would be re-born again as Chichi, she wouldn't change and her mind would be the same but her body would have to grow again and so she was confined by the boundaries of age each new life time. She watched the world develop and advance, she watched times and knowledge increase and she learnt all she could. Learning all she could each time, she knew humanities, sciences and maths, philosophy and medicine. The arts of all kinds of fighting and meditations, sorcery and magic.

Each life time she had tried to control, fight and win. She would lure men capable of winning to her, when they admitted their everlasting love and loyalty to her, when they promised to stay by her side without the vows of marriage then the spell would be complete and they would rule beside her as her King. But each time, each man had failed. But Goku wouldn't, she could see no man alive on this planet could ever defeat him and for the first time she had fallen for the chosen man herself.

She had been many things, had many families and many battles. She had suffered as many times as she had not and still she never succeeded. She had almost given up on the hope that she ever would. But then she saw him on the television, fighting the battles with such ease and she knew she had to have him. Kami was it a lucky coincidence that he knew her good old friend Bulma. And now here they were together, each kiss they had putting him more and more under her spell. Before finally he would bow down to her, answer her every call and do whatever she said. He was her answer to success and they would be happy together. She would make sure that he would be alive to live by her side for as long as she did.

TBC

Hope you liked the instalment, please review as usual. Thanks for the ones so far. D

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection


	3. You're mine!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT

The sun was beginning to set low behind the mountains, their tents lay flat upon the floor and their things packed and stored in the many cars that now dotted their camping site. Folding up his dirty clothes and placing them in a separate bag Goku watched her with sad eyes, they hadn't spoken all day and he wanted to say good bye, her eyes shone at him and he could see she wanted to do the same. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail, her body clothed with a tight two part Gi so that her travelling would be comfortable; she had a long way to go.

Smiling Bulma looked between the two, noticing the small sadness upon each of their faces as they seemed to have had little time to bid farewell so they could back to their own worlds and maybe never see the other one again. Sighing with a smile she helped Chichi pack her things, Yamcha agreeing to pack Goku's under Bulma's command so the two could say goodbye and hopefully organise more frequent meetings. She was so happy for Goku, the once little mountain, wild child now a fully grown man out in a world of new things and he deserved nothing more than the love of a devoted and beautiful woman like Chichi.

Hand in hand she pulled him with spiriting speed deeper and deeper into the forest, Goku watching her quickly moving body in shock as to just how fast Chichi could run. With a sudden halt he crashed into her, his attentions brought to the now angry Chichi laying in front of him in the mud. Chuckling at his clumsiness he helped her up, one hand wrapped securely around her waist as he pulled her to her feet and the other rubbing the back of his neck as he laughed.

"Kami Goku what am I going to do with you! It's not funny look at my Gi!" His smile shrank as she hugged him, a small saddened sigh coming from within her. "I guess this is good bye my love, I'm pretty sure because of distance that we'll never see each other again. I'll never forget you." She smiled and turned to leave him, her hidden face smirking evilly as his large muscular hands grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Don't go Chichi! I'm sure I could visit you, I mean I can travel pretty far rather fast so I can keep visiting. Please Chichi I love you; I always will. I don't ever want to loose you and I always want to be with you. Please baby, give it a chance." Turning around she was smiling at him. Her eyes glowing with enthusiasm and she sank the both of them to the floor, her arms wrapped around his waist as they lay upon the ground, his hands gently caressing the small of her back as they both lay comfortably in the arms of their other half.

The sky was a fire of reds and orange, small clouds dotted with pink linings above the towering mountains that sat on the horizon. The streams gurgled and swirled with passion around them, the trickling relaxing his slowly dizzy mind into comfort. Her small, soft hands tracing patterns along the sensitive skin of his abdomen as he sighed and moaned for her. The ground below him seemed to have taken off, spinning at high speeds. His eyes shut tight even when it felt like the spinning earth was dropping from below him.

Chichi watched him intently, his groans more of worry and discomfort from his spinning head rather then the feel of her fingers upon his flesh. She smiled up at him as he slowly succumbed to her. His hands moved up to hold his now throbbing temples, her hands coming up to remove them and massage his tightly closed fingers.

"Chichi my head…is spinning out of control! I feel sick, bad sick. I think I need a drink, Chi help me!" Sitting up she placed her fingers on his lips and gently shushed him, her gentle fingers tips caressing him with a feather like touch, his cheeks moving slightly to accommodate her movement.

"Shh Goku its ok, don't panic. Just let the powers take over, that's all you need to do. It'll all be over soon my love, just relax and let the feeling take over." Sighing she kissed him with passion and lust, enjoying the taste of his soft lips against her own. Kami she loved this man, he was so amazing it was almost impossible that he could ever exist and here she was lying with him in her arms, her control slowly taking him over.

Small snores echoed through her ears as her tired king slept off the excess energy she had taken from him. His eyes snapping open as Bulma's voice echoed through the forest, the once deep black abyss of eyes now a dark burgundy, swirling like pools before her as Chichi kissed him hard. Smiling he raised his hands and stroked her face with love, Chichi returning her smile to him as both walked off towards the camp.

* * *

Laughing Goku hugged a squealing Bulma, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and he could see the happy tears forming in her eyes. Krillen looking on from a distance as something didn't seem right about his friend. Upon their return both had explained how they would now be living together, Roshi immediately getting a punch from Chichi for uttering very rude things they could do together. Goku had walked on arm wrapped around her, smile on face and it was one Krillen had never before seen. 

Now as the night set in Chichi and Goku waved to their now leaving friends. Her hands moving from the air to her lovers arms as he looked down on her. Planting her lips on his neck she watched him smile and then walked away from him. Taking her keys and opening the car door, Goku soon following.

"So Babe, what are we going to do now?" Chichi looked at him with a small frown.

"Well Goku there is something I want to do first before anything…" Giggling she grabbed his groin, laughing at the jump forward he made and the loud gasp of shock and mixed pleasure. "Then my love it's off to take the world." The gear stick soon forced into position as she sped off into the distance. Leaning over she took his lips in hers, gazing into his eyes before focusing once again on the road.

TBC

Short chapter and I'm not sure how good it was. Please review and let me know. Thanks for the reviews so far.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical connection

xxx


	4. Move 1

Disclaimer: I own everything MWUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Disclaimer of Disclaimer: Chemical Connection does not own everything, in fact she owns very little and this is proof that Dragonball, Z and Gt are not in her ownership because obviously she would own everything if she did own it. Also she would be stinking rich! Which might she add: she isn't, in fact she is broke and has no money.

(Sorry I really hate that thing. It drives me nuts. I mean come on it must be obvious that I do now own the anime) ON WITH THE STORY!

Chichi stroked small circle on her lover's slowly rising chest, his sleeping breaths calm and rhythmic after last nights activities. He still had that kindness in him, luckily only for her. He took it slow and was gentle with her, considering his size, he had let her accommodate and take it as she could. Not forcefully thrusting into her like he was desperate but not so slow it barely did anything. No, he had been perfect. Fast enough to cause very little pain and enough pleasure and soft enough to keep her happy but not hurt her more.

She sighed as she lent into his chest, today her plan would be set into action. Goku was capable of taking the world in days, as long as few challenged him. Kami he was just so strong and boy didn't he have muscles to boot! But they would have to start of small and far away. That way attention would be less focused on an attempt to take the world but rather an accident or small attack on one sole place. Then after a week or so, and people in the rest of the world had settled down they would attack small again elsewhere. Soon people would get the message that something was going on but until they struck big they would have no idea by who and why.

He began to groan and stir from his sleep, her small body soon being placed against his, their naked skin moulding together perfectly. She kissed him as his eyes opened, soon shutting again at the feel of petal like softness against his lips. Images of last night flashed through his head as he began to moan for her. Chichi pulled back slowly, laughing at the pout on his lips as she remained sat on him.

"Good morning handsome, how did you sleep?" Goku smiled up at her, the red tint remaining in his eyes.

"Well when we actually got round to sleeping, I slept very well thank-you my love. What about you dear?" Chichi smiled at him, kissing him gently again as she basked in her love and power for him.

"Well after you had your way with me I had no energy left and no choice but to sleep well." His smile widened. "But you were very good, perfect almost." He purred as she nibbled his ear. Something was strange about this Goku, sometimes he didn't seem human.

They lay in each others arms for a while, neither saying anything as they just basked in the company of their other. His head was still a little buzz, the annoyance of the headache getting to him slowly even as Chichi lovingly rubbed his temples. Hissing and growling he tried to move his head, to find a comfortable and less painfully position to be in but none could be found. Chichi tried to keep him steady, tried to calm him but he seemed to just reject the help. Growling through a sigh she got off him and began to dress, his hands were pressed tightly over the sides of his head and he was growling in defence rather loudly.

This wasn't supposed to happen, once she had them under her control they were meant to stay until she was defeated or someone else could break them out of it. But his headache proved that something even if it was small still had some control and fought back. She couldn't understand why, but soon enough she would get all of him. If it was possible for him to not already be there. His eyes remained on her, his head calmer but his mood ruined as he sat there pitifully sulking.

She faked a sulk back, smiling at his now half closed eyes and smirking lips, Kami he was sexy. But today he had work to do, it would keep him out of her way for a while she got her headquarters set up and worked up some minions and soldiers to protect the mains for now but soon her new kingdom.

"Goku darling you need to get up now…I have your first job" She smirked as he sat up curiously, letting her throw a new set of armour at his feet before she left him to dress.

Smoke bellowed through the thick red skies, the moon high in the star filled nets of the midnight sky. The cries of fear echoed through the forests of the hidden village, he was following his orders well. Letting only a few survive and flee, their shadowed figures retreating over the distant hills as his eagle like eyes watched them. The black of his armour glistened against the light of the moon, his hands blood stained and his feet muddy.

The houses around him burned to the ground slowly, the red flames illuminating his skin as he narrowed his eyes and let a loud laugh rip from within his chest. It hadn't been long since he had left his lovers side, his queen would indeed be surprised to see he had finished his mission within an hour of being sent off. The army would be here in a few hours to behold the damage, the dead and the injured. His helmet remained snug on his head so no one could behold his face, he had to remain hidden.

Taking to the skies he watched the destroyed village shrink beneath him, his hands coming to remove his helmet and allowing his messy locks to spill once around his head, the black of his hair shinnying against the light of the skies. With a large push he forced the helmet to the ground of the oppressed village, laughing once again into the distance as the returning villagers and soldiers listened to the vanished attacker.

Chichi hummed to herself as she attached the pictures to her walls, the benefits of sorcery were summoning. You could summon almost anything and anyone but the best part of summoning was the ability to summon a being of your own imagination from the bounds of non-existence. With her palace summoned, her slaves and soldier she seemed to be close to ready. Goku would be a while, it usually took them a day to sort the villages out, and there was a lot to do with just the blade of a sword and a couple of matches at your ability.

So a few minutes later, with that thought still in mind she was shocked to find her lover walking towards her, sword tucked neatly by his side, blood and mud dripping from his armour and hands. He had barley been gone the night but he seemed to have returned already.

"Goku! You're back already? You have done it haven't you" His hands came to roughly grab her cheeks, forcing her lips with passion against his before pulling back and staring huskily into her eyes.

"I will do whatever you ask of me my love. The village is down; I left survivors as you asked." Chichi smiled at him, before placing her index finger under his chin and kissing him.

"Good boy…now we wait." Both smirked before heading down the corridor, their bedroom door shutting tightly.

TBC

Sorry this took so long, I've been a bit soar the past couple of days. Many aches and pains to moan about lol I'll try and update this and my other stories very soon.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection


	5. Anger

Laying still she watched him dressing, everything had worked well so far; Huge panics had erupted in surrounding villages and the helmet he had left was going under analysis after analysis but nothing could be found. The world was had watched shocked as images of a large village, no one outside the country had ever heard of, lay destroyed and smoking. Now three weeks later his mission was a new one, a large town, world famous for its riches. She had no idea how long it would take him to do this one, the town was a lot bigger and this time there would be a lot more defence from police and such…but she was firm in the belief that he could do it.

As he walked from the room she listened to the heavy pounds of his heavy, metal boots…their sound echoing through their home like a scream in a valley. As he flew off she lay there thinking of him, thinking of the men who had failed at this stage from the weaponries used. And with times changed and things so far developed there was a chance Goku could fail here too, or the next time or the next time…But he had done that village so quickly and upon watching the news all with force and ki rather than a sword. It had looked like a bomb had gone off rather than a sword massacre. There seemed to be a lot more chance on Goku's part than any other man she had ever been with.

He was so inhumanly strong, so powerful in both body and mind and yet it was never enough for him…he always had to be better. Everyday he would train forcefully, strict rules and regulations. Weights, sparring, meditating and many more events would be his timetable for half the day. Then he would help her with her plans in the afternoon and evenings before coming home, making love and then sleeping. The next day would continue the same.

Hidden in the shadows he watched the rich town flourish in a new day, people walked hurriedly around the streets and cars drove steadily on the roads. The option this time was not to kill but to destroy, if he killed everyone on these missions not only would there be no word but there would be no subjects to rule when they did take over. And so this time his power was in destruction and killing as few as possible. Clad in armour he kinda stood out a bit and upon return he would have to speak to his Queen of this. And so he began.

Chichi sat on her throne, a tall black stoned throne. Her legs crossed as her long dress spread to reveal her slender legs. Goku had been gone longer than she thought he would. She was bored out of her mind, bored and lonely. She missed him and that smile of his and her heart was filled with worry for him. Outside the wind blew gently, the slowly rising sun a tease to her heart. Flicking on the radio she listened for any news…but none came.

Laughing she felt his hands upon her eyes, soft skin upon her facial flesh, caressing her with soft kisses to her cheeks. Turning around she noticed the smirk on his face. He had succeeded her. She placed her lips gently upon his.

"Well that took longer that I thought it would." Goku smiled at her and sighed, before slouching into his throne. Legs slung over the arm of the seat.

"Well in broad daylight it's hard to keep yourself hidden. Also I actually had resistance this time and with your command of very little death this time…it was a lot harder and needed a lot longer to sort out." Goku chimed out, raising his eyebrow at her and giving her a strange look. "Also my love, this armour…lovely as it is. I stand out too much and it makes me noticeable in the crowds. Is there anyway of changing it?" Chichi sighed, all her males had worn armour of her design but she supposed as the times had changed dramatically that no one wore it at all anymore…he was right; he was going to have to change.

"Yes I see. Well my dear I've been bored all day so badly… so what do you say that we go out for the day…west city maybe" Chichi smirked and stood up, putting her left leg over his body and onto the chair, her legs visible to him as she watched his reaction.

"Well I suppose a night out would be a nice break. Where to my Queen?" Chichi smiled and lowered her leg, thinking for a moment.

"How about the movies? I like theses new modern graphics and would just love to go see a nice old movie." Goku nodded his head and stood, a happy yelp erupting from his lover as she walked quickly out of the room. Two minions held the large, silver door open. He coughed loudly and she turned around to look at him questioning.

"The clothes?" She giggled and clicked her fingers, the armour fading and a new grab, much to the design of his old one appeared upon his body. The traditional orange material now black, lined with purple stitches and a purple belt. The back held no symbol but upon the front held a combination of their own symbols joined as one…their royal symbol. Reaching out he grabbed her hand and both headed out of the door.

Bulma squealed when she saw him, that tall messy hair man that had once been the chubby little boy she had found in the mountains. Chichi was still with him on a pleasing note to her, the couple happily holding hands as she ran over to her oldest friend. Goku smiled at her, as did Chichi as Bulma and the group all ran over to greet them. Bulma's arms soon fell around the both of them.

"Oh Kami fancy meeting you two here, on a date are we nudge" A blush fell on Goku's cheeks whilst Chichi giggled.

"Well I suppose you could call it a date" Smiling the group walked into the movie theatre, booking their screen and paying for their food.

"So when are we going to hear those wedding bells" Bulma looked at Chichi excitedly, Goku looking over a bit shocked and uncomfortable.

"Oh I don't know Bulma…soon hopefully. But there's all the time in the world for that. Right now we have other plans to fulfil." Bulma giggled at her old friend, smiling at her and nudging her side.

The cinema complex wasn't too crowded, a few people dotted around the seats which meant better choice of seats for them. Bulma refused to sit next to any one but Yamcha, the couple immediately squashing as close to each other as possible in their separate chairs. Krillen to protect Bulma's other side from Roshi sat to that side and Roshi followed after that, still attempting to view up at someone. Goku sat beside Roshi, with Chichi at his side, holding hands sweetly through the chair arms. As the movie started, everyone smiled, well except Roshi who sulked. He had wanted a nice, perverted day and the other boys weren't making it easy to get one. If he looked over at Bulma he was glared at my Yamcha and the glares Goku gave him when he checked out Chichi weren't worth the trouble of looking again. You'd think after all those years of training them they would pay him back, but no ungrateful students gave him anything.

As the movie finished Chichi giggled at Yamcha and Bulma, Goku raising his eyebrows up slightly those two never stopped…he was surprised they weren't always blue in the face. Standing up everyone straightened themselves out, picked up their rubbish and left the room.

"Hey Goku…Wait up kid" Goku and Chichi turned around as Bulma came running back up to them.

"We're going for a meal in the restaurant down the road, we were wondering if you wanted to come with" Goku looked at Chichi, he wasn't really in the mood to stay out much longer but she seemed appreciative of the gesture and looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and accepted the invitation as the group walked out of the cinema and down the road, chatting happily. Bulma's eyes filled with happiness at Goku and Chichi, as the new couple walked down the road locked in each other arms.

The restaurant wasn't expensive, but it wasn't cheap either. The large table they had been guided to was allied down with lace clothes, soft napkins and silver cutlery. The food was good but what shocked everyone was Goku's eating…usually it shocked them anyway. He could eat twenty times more than an average man and he ate it quickly but this time he ate normal amounts and with manners. Of course they sat there teasing him and laughing, he wasn't too happy about it but soon let it pass. They would see. The minutes passed on and the group just chatted, a few stops to the bathroom being made.

"There's been another attack on a town" The group looked at the returning Roshi with surprise. "Yer just heard it on the radio, tall man in black armour. No one saw his face but he holds the powers of those similar to the finalist fighters of the tournament. Looks like we're dealing with a warrior here." Goku looked over at Roshi, no change in his expression from earlier.

"I wonder who it is. And why the hell are they doing it? I mean come on, what do they get out of this…Goku what do you think, you've dealt with things like this before." Everyone looked over at the champion awaiting an answer.

"Well I don't know why there doing it, I'm not psychic am I!" Goku snapped, all backing off in shock at their usually happy friends change in attitude.

"Well hey sorry man! You're the one that's fought all these people after all…you could have known something. What is with you anyway, you haven't been the same since we left the camp." Krillen stood up and glared at his old friend.

"And how the hell would you know…I hadn't seen you after the camp until now!" Goku stood up to look down upon Krillen's gaze. Glaring with hard eyes and growling.

"Yer well I'm talking about the time 'we' left and now. Why are you letting a girl change you! We're your friends Goku, you were always fine before why do you need to change?" The shouting continued as people stopped eating their meals in the room and turned to look at the arguing pair.

"I haven't changed! I exactly the same as I was before…I'm not always all smiles you know Krillen! And Chichi hasn't changed me and even if she had it wouldn't matter I would have thought you'd be happy I had finally found someone, after all you were always going on about me getting into girls, always making me watch them stupid videos and read those gross books. Well I've finally 'got into' one and now you complain about it! And Roshi! You can stop snickering you were just as bad!" The old master looked at his ex-pupil with shocked and angry eyes, taken back by the boy's harsh tone and lack of respect.

Bulma and Yamcha looked at Goku with wide eyes; his sudden happy mood had all but changed in a click. Bulma stood up worried as Goku's hands came to grab his head painfully

"My head! Chichi my head…it…hurts!" Chichi just watched from a distance, ignoring Bulma's angry glares at her emotionless face and lack of help as the Blue haired woman ran over to Goku and held her hands over his, trying to loosen the pained grasp her had on his temples. Gently Bulma shushed him, trying to calm his pained form as everyone watched on, no one knowing what to do. "Bulma….the destruction….it has to stop…" Goku's teeth were clasped tightly, like he was straining to be alive. "Bulma stop it you have to!...Stop me." Eyes rolling back he passed out onto Bulma's shoulders. The weaker woman strained to hold his heavy body.

"Goku?" Looking up at everyone Bulma let tears well in her eyes. What had he meant, a minute ago he was suggesting he didn't know anything and now he was asking her to stop it, stop him? Chichi stood up, hand over mouth as she took her lovers face in her hands.

"He said he felt ill but not this ill. If I had known I wouldn't have brought him out. Yamcha? Would you help us take him to our car…I think I should take him home" Nodding Yamcha stood up, taking the limp Goku into his arms bridal style and leaving the restaurant. The other left to help or pay the bill and apologise for the trouble.

As Chichi walked behind Yamcha as he carried her Goku her eye filled with anger, her fists clenched as she glared at her lover…it seemed he would have to be punished for this!

TBC

I am so sorry this took so long. I went away for a week to my grandparents and they wouldn't let me near the pc for very long. Then when I got back I had all this stuff to do and then I had a few problems concerning a guy and it left me really unwanting to do much, I didn't feel like writing so this took a while. But I'm getting on now and writing is actually helping, it was the romance that was hurting me and I think I just needed to hold back a bit but I'm fine now and I'm going to try and update as much as possible now. Once again my deepest apologies.

Lots of love and Luck

Chemical Connection

Xx xx xx xx xx xx xx


	6. Final

His mouth was bone dry, the early morning breeze blowing gently upon his skin as he shifted in his bed sheets. The sheets were tucked lovingly up to his cheeks, his mind unclear as to how he managed to get here, last thing he remembered was arguing with Krillen and now he was at home in bed, minus his lover…how much did he drink last night? Groaning he sat up in his bed, looking out the window as his eyes clamped at the bright light. Where the hell was Chichi? Slinging his legs over the bed he walked down the empty corridors, clad in only his boxers but the working ghouls that were servants in their home paid little attention to him. His feet shivered against the cold floor of their home, his beautiful lover's shadow coming into view as he walked into their training room.

Whatever had happened and he wasn't sure what she was really pissed. Three even four punch bags lay burst upon the floor, weights snapped in half and her breathing as she kicked and punched was filled with deep and angry growls. Her back was to him but he could still sense that fire burning deep within her. Walking forward he placed his hand on her shoulder, a swift punch sending him across the room and into the wall as all the doors locked.

"Ow Chi that hurt" His hand rubbed his cheek gently, surprise and taken back by her attack. When she turned to look at him, he couldn't help but freeze. Her eyes were narrowed intensively at him, a glaring fire burning deep into him. He was soon met with a hard kick.

"What the hell do you think you were doing yesterday? YOU ALMOST GAVE US AWAY!" He was met with a slap across both cheeks, his eyes wide in shock at her accusations and yet he had no memory of this.

"I didn't do…." Another slap as she glared more at him. He glared back up at her.

"Ergh do you not understand the clues you gave away! As soon as a description gets out for you all your stupidpunch little punch friends will work the whole thing out!" Goku just sat there trying to remember, her punches stinging his skin with each thrash he received.

"I'm sorry Chichi…but I really don't remember what it was I said. I just remember fighting with Krillen and then I wake up at home!" Chichi glared at him before throwing her hands up into the air with a scream. That wasn't her Goku talking last night, it was the old Goku…talking to his friends. Why was she loosing control over him?

"Come here!" Chichi pointed to the ground in front of her, her eyes still burning bright with hellish anger and her other hand still clenched tightly to her side. Goku walked forward warily in case she should strike again but instead was met with a soft pair of lips on his, melting him to her. Confused he moaned gently as she massaged his temples. Puling back she rubbed his sore cheek, kissing it lovingly and then left the room. Leaving a confused Goku to bewilder over his problem.

* * *

Chichi watched the growing ground around her palace, her mind deep into thought as she watched her Goku train silently in the garden of their palace. Coming to think of it marriage was key between them if he was to truly to become her King and maybe a bond, a real committed bind between them was what was needed to finally get the whole of Goku under her control. Smirking she watched the many beasts she had created fall under her lovers hands. Sighing she walked away from the window and to the main hall. 

She needed Goku fully under her command; if he let anything slip again it could be the end of their plan and the end of her. Clicking her fingers she sent a few workers to fetch her lover, the rest dismissed from her sight until told other wise. Running her hands down her body she muttered a few words, nothing comprehensible or understandable. Smiling she watched the white cloth take her body's shape and her old gown disappeared (A/N: don't you wish you could do that?) The gown was tight, clutching to her body with strength before spilling slightly around her legs, the neck was low and revealed a fair amount of her cleavage and the flesh of her right thigh was revealed by a long slit in the dress, starting at her feet and ending mid thigh. Crossing her shin over her thigh she awaited her lover as she sat on her throne.

Goku walked nervously down the corridors. After this mornings fight he had done al he could to stay well out of Chichi's way, obviously last night he had got too drunk and said something he shouldn't have said. And so his day had been spent training, from the mid hours of morning to the now late hours of dusk. The daylight faded and giving way to the stars above. Opening the door he prepared for the worst, his mouth soon a gape as he beheld his lover, smiling sweetly at him in purest white, a small and single black rose in her right hand.

Walking over he took her outstretched hand and allowed her to pull herself up to a standing position. He smiled confused at her.

"What's going on?" She giggled lightly and took both his hands in hers.

"We're getting married my love" Goku chuckled a bit and then caught on that she was indeed being serious…his smile dropped.

"But we don't have a priest" Chichi sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"I was a priestess once" Goku gave her a strange look and she laughed "believe me Goku…I have the power to do so." Goku shrugged his shoulders and did as she told him too. Placing the small silver ring upon her finger and kissing her. Cringing as she screamed and jumped into his arms. She looked at him expectantly and he kissed her again, when he pulled back her look stayed the same…more curious and waiting.

"What?" She shook her head and kissed his cheek before lowering her body to the floor and dragging him to the bedroom. Like a wild animal Chichi removed her new husbands clothes, flinging them to the floor as a rather chocked and aroused Goku stood watching her. Clad in only his boxers Chichi pulled away and slowly took her dress off, the look on Goku's face one of slight pain as his left eye cringed shut. Chichi walked over to him and took his shaking lips into hers. A loud moan escaped him and she let him fall freely to their bed, loud moan coming from his lips and his head rolled around his shoulders lustfully as her power finally reached its maximum, her hands still slowly caressing his manhood.

TBC

HEHE well sorry this took so long, I had a bit of writers block but its dead now…I think looks around defensively Yer I think it is gone. Well please review and tell me what you thought D

Lots of love and Luck

Chemmie

Xx xx xx


	7. It's not over yet, my friend

Smoke billowed genourously from the grounds of the city, screams echoed through the skies of crying and fear. Goku laughed mightily as his one last attack shook the entire city, the damage done as stone and steel fell nosily to the ground. Across his face was a black mask, his eyes the only visible skin on his entire body as he ran clad in black battle cloth. His eyes removed themselves from the retreating citizens and onto the small glowing orb that lay by his feet….a Dragonball.

"How'd you end up here?" The familiar four stars shone unto his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he remembered the past adventures he had taken himself on looking for the troublesome little things. With his attention on the priceless heirloom Goku was soon awaken to attention by the feel of cold steel on the back if his head. He fell forward onto his knees and watched as a young man stood defensively behind him. Goku growled and then watched a frightened woman appear from behind them, to her breast was a small child, no more than four and her stomach was swollen in pregnancy. Clutching his aching head he snatched the metal from the mans hands and threw it across the skies.

"You are lucky I am pitiful….if you want to protect them….GO!" The wife pulled persuasively upon the husbands arms, the mans arm soon coming round her and helping her run. Goku watched them fleeing, making sure she got away safely. That attack bloody hurt but still he would have done the same as that man had that been Chichi and their family.

The last of the damage was complete, upon the hills people still fled. The noise of helicopters landing and planes flying filled the skies as soldier after soldier poured over the horizon. Chuckling deeply Goku watched them fade into the smoke of his defensive attack, taking off whilst they could not see him. The clouds above provided a good cover; with planes above him and people below; it was lucky the clouds today were thick. Silence soon reached his ears and with much fatigue he landed into his home. Chichi waiting with legs crossed patiently. She smiled at his smirking face, a sure sign that he had done as instructed better than asked.

"OHHHH Goku you're so super!" She kissed him hard on the lips; he wrapped his large arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer. "Tomorrow you go for the northern city. That will be the first large blow and will attract a lot of attention. There will be a lot of action against you so I hope you're in the mood for fighting." Goku smirked at her and nodded is head before turning out of the room to shower.

"Good luck babe" Yamcha patted Bulma on the shoulder and watched her climb into her hover car, soon speeding fast into the distance and towards the northern city with her father. A grand science expedition was planned and being the biggest production of technology on the planet the Brief's were expected to give a presentation. Bulma being old enough to help her father now. The journey was a long one and it wasn't until lunch time that they arrived in the cold, busy streets of the northern city.

"So dad you ready for your big speech? We have to make a god impression you know!" Her father chuckled lightly as Bulma adjusted the bow of his suit. Arm in arm they walked into the large Victorian building. Bulma took her place as her father spoke and listened intently with a face of pure pride on her face, everyone knew who she was and she knew a lot of the guys in here were staring at more than her face but still she wouldn't complain it was something else to brag about.

Speech after speech, presentation after project followed on for hours, Bulma's eye never taking off the subject on the stage. There had been a few good scientists up so far and capsule Corp was looking for a few new workers, keeping her eyes and mind open she had picked out one or two who would be perfectly suitable for the jobs needed. Small roles of thunder sang in the background noise after they filtered through the silent skies surrounding the horizon. As the presentations went on the sound got louder, creeping closer and closer ever so slowly. By the time everything was done and Champagne filled the hands of the hall the thunder was almost above them.

"Strange we have no rain" Bulma turned her head to a small elderly scientist, somewhat similar to the looks of Roshi. Bulma made a small noise as she moved over to the windows, opening she leaned her head. The old man was right there was no rain but there was something else.

"MY KANI WHAT IS GOING ON!" Silence soon filled the hall and hundreds of people ran to the windows and leaned out to find the cit behind their building bellowing with smoke, the sky red with the reflection of giant fires that burnt with hell amongst the rubble. Bulma backed away from the small gap and pulled out her phone, dialling Yamcha's number and screaming the problem down the line…he was soon on his way to help.

"If you nosy bastards had kept your wits about you, you might have seen me use the back door!" Bulma smiled and turned around expecting the voice to match the figure she believed it to belong to…instead she found a tall, muscular figure, masked and laughing as he threw two unconscious guards into the wall. Some gasped whilst others cried, Bulma stood tall and walked forward.

"Listen here buster! I've put up with scarier people than you and I should have you know that the Son Goku, strongest fighter on this entire planet is a close friend of mine and could kiss your puny little arse in two second flat" Quiet proud of her self Bulma stomped her foot down and huffed, her smirk vanishing when the attacker began to laugh loudly.

"Believe me love, Son Goku won't help you!" Bulma screwed her face up in anger and walked forward more, stamping her heels.

"If you knew Son Goku you wouldn't under-estimate him! Lay one finger on anyone in here and I'll make sure he sees you have no fingers left." The guy looked at her, arms by his side before his eyes clasped down in anger and a loud scream echoed through the room. Turning around Bulma watched as more people leant down to tend to the young man whose body had been afflicted with the laser beam the attacker had released with his finger. The attackers hand came out and struck Bulma's face, her small body clearing the room and hitting the wall. Huffing himself he walked around the room, smirking beneath his mask at the cowering humans in the corner of the room as Bulma tended to her wounds and helped herself up. Her father was by her side begging her to stay down but she wouldn't and off she went, Goku's loud sigh echoing through the room as he turned around to face her sharp tongue.

"Back down Bulma, you'll only get hurt more!" Bulma stood on her spot and glared daggers at him, all she had to do was hold him off a few hours by that time Yamcha could get here with Krillen and Tien and all would be over for this guy…hopefully he would flee and her good little Goku would step into find him and win the battle for good and righteousness. Not that she had a large hope of holding him off that long, she wasn't that strong but what she lacked in bron she made up for in brains.

"I tell you what…I'll give you a game. If you win you can do whatever you want but if I win then you have to vanish from the face of this planet and never show yourself again?" Her attacker stood staring at her, his eyes brows raised in sarcastic curiosity and soon a small chuckle met her ears. She growled.

"I don't think a game with you would be half as fun as blowing this place to pieces would be. Plus you know full well you'll challenge me to Chess or some other mega brain game and you being little miss smart arse would win." Bulma let her jaw drop." I'm not stupid!" Sulking she walked back over to the others and plonked herself on the floor, soon dust filled the room and she found every last invention a small pile of shrapnel and dust on the floor. His laugh was loud and full and yet it didn't cover the groans and cries of a lost work from her comrades. The hole in the wall extended as plaster unable to stay cling on fell down, the attacker jumping quickly down the street as Bulma let the tears fall. One tear for each blast the man sent into the buildings around her. Explosion after explosion came and came and yet there was nothing more she could do.

Bulma wept into the chest of her friend and lover, Krillen had escorted the other scientists to a safer place with many other people. Many other thousand people, walking back with a confused face much like his best friends Krillen joined in the conversation with the others, he too listening intently to Bulma's account of events. She was worried for everyone, every last person in the city.

"To be honest, judging y the numbers at the evacuation/refuge centres, it doesn't look like he is killing that many people." Roshi coughed as Bulma looked somewhat happier.

"Well of course he isn't…You've been watching the news lately young Krillen. This man, whoever he is after world domination, the more he kills the less he has to rule." Roshi watched the shadowy figure fight in the distance, a sad frown upon his face. "He's afflicted havoc these passed few weeks and now, this is the first blow of the conquest plot."

"Ah man. Where's that kid when you need him!" Bulma sighed and nodded in agreement with her boyfriend. Roshi sighed and walked forward, his stick banging against the floor in rhythm with his footsteps.

"Lets go find him shall we" Standing to alert everyone followed the old master, slightly confused as to why he was in fact walking away from the car but all kept quiet in case this was on purpose and they seemed stupid in not catching on. They kept walking, them coming closer and closer to the attacker. Bulma began to whimper and clutched onto Yamcha whilst all the others prepared to fight. The attackers head spun round and with arms crossed against his muscular chest he watched them walk towards him. He chuckled lightly as Yamcha, Krillen and Tien made a triangle around him in their stances.

Within seconds fists flew, energy blasts collided and bodies were thrown around. Always in the centre was the attacker, holding his own perfectly well as each attack hit on him either did little damage or was blocked into another of their team members. Yamcha lay on the floor a few feet away, pulling himself up when Bulma ran to him. Unnoticed he felt the mask slip off his face. He had his back turned to those surrounding him. But he still heard them gasp. And so to enlighten their shock and his pleasure he span round with a happy smile on his face.

"GOKU! It can't be…..this has to be a trick ….master?" Goku had his hands folded in front of him, inspecting his finger nails with an evil smirk upon his face. Master Roshi watched on with sad and angry eyes. Sad at his loss and angry at his betrayal. Goku had always been a good boy, at the tournament, even camping he had been a god kind boy and now here he was, destroying things, killing…all for something he had once fought to stop. Of course there had always been this risk, that one day Goku would be drawn over to the other side. But he had expected a slow and gradual change they would have been able to slow or stop…not this sudden.

"Its no trick Krillen my boy. That is indeed Goku" All warriors sank out of their stances, staring at the one they once called friend. "What are you thinking Goku? Where is this going to take you? Having to fight your friends, what about your family, what of Gohan my boy. What would he think to all this stupidity?"

"Its Chichi isn't it?" Goku looked over, still silent. Krillen stood with wide eyes at Goku, sinking to the ground with crossed legs slowly. "Chichi put you up to this? I could tell the minute you said you two were together that something was wrong with you! The way you looked at us, your smile…it was al wrong!" Goku laughed lightly and too sat upon the floor.

"Hey Kid when I told you all them years back that you had to give your girlfriends whatever they asked for….that does have it's limits mate"

"I'm not doing this because she asked me! I'm doing this because I want to and I don't car what you or Roshi, Kami or Grandpa Think! I'm going to do this so move out of my way!" They all moved to the side, letting Goku walk past slowly and into the air.

"Goku" Goku stopped mid- air and looked at Roshi "You can walk away now…but rest assured my boy, we'll be back to stop you!"

TBC

HEHE man that was not so good lol sorry I got a bit stuck please tell me what you think D

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. We've found her

Kami sighed as he looked down upon the seemingly peaceful earth, conquest was on its way…battles and struggles to keep take over from happening, but this force, this one that wanted control it was so strong, so unstoppable and yet so familiar. The same as one he knew very well but almost opposite at the same time. Mr. Popo attended the garden quietly behind him, leaving Kami to wallow in his thoughts. And now they were on their way, mere minutes from the top of the towers…Goku's friends and comrades, here he supposed to tell him and ask for help.

With his hand firmly held on his staff he watched the edge of the look out, awaiting the small vehicle to appear.

Bulma and Yamcha spilled with fast movements onto master Roshi's Island home, Master Roshi, aided by Tien climbed like the elderly man he was out of the pod…he had hoped Bulma would have been the one to help him. As they all walked towards the home to break the news Krillen stumbled depressively towards the building, his eyes large and watering and his body slumped as if dead. He listened to their shouts as he watched out over the waves onto the setting sun….something that he and a good friend had once done a lot a long time ago.

"Lunch is my Mother here yet?" Lunch appeared in the door, her hair blonde this time rather than the blue it had been when Bulma had spoken on the phone. Knowing the change Bulma quietened her voice and made it less demanding….Kami only knew how many guns that woman carried on her.

"YER YER! I called her right after you rang….she is on the sofa." Lunch's eyes drifted over to Krillen "Hey what's wrong with little Bald?" Bulma ran past her and into the living room, her mother was sat happily smiling with a cup of tea, chatting to her accompanying travellers Oolong and Puar and a very happy Choutzu. Roshi took a place next to Lunch and watched his pupil…he was more dejected about the whole situation than anyone, as you would expect. "Hello! What's up with Krillen?" The elderly master looked up at Lunch's angry face for a moment or two before glancing back at Krillen.

"Krillen my boy come inside…it's time we told everyone what is happening and came up with some sort of plan" Krillen sighed and put the black, dusty mask into his pocket. His feet dragged on the floor as he walked to the house. Roshi smiled and opened the door up for the both of them. With everyone in a seat it was time to talk.

"I'm afraid for all those who didn't accompany us I have some bad and rather shocking news" Bulma's mother made a loud, squeaky gasp and put her hand to her mouth. "The peace we had hoped for isn't going to happen just yet…although Piccolo is gone; Goku himself has fallen into the dark. All this destruction lately has been him and I suspect …Chichi may have something to do with it."

"Oh my! That little boy with the tail? Well I never he was such a sweet child, very kind…that is the one isn't it Bulma Dear?" Bulma sighed loudly and nodded her head at her mother, her eye telling the blonde to keep quiet from now on.

"As I was saying" Roshi coughed loudly "Goku may be a long time friend but we can't let him go on with this. Fighting him alone we could never win, this will have to be a team effort. A warrior must not give into feeling during battle, this in itself could be his downfall, Goku is the enemy now and it must be known that he will no longer help you! Get in his way he will take you down and you must be willing to do the same with him now…if we are to come out victorious." Oolong has taken his place behind a pillow.

"Well how about we just let him do what he wants…That kid was scary even before he went like this…if we let him do what he wants he might spare us, considering we sort of helped him get here, I mean OUCH" Oolong held his head firmly, the wooden mallet in Bulma's hands soon coming to rest on the floor.

"Maybe we should go see Kami." Choutzu's small voice was only just heard over the sighed and grounds of frustration and sorrow. Roshi nodded his head in agreement. "Considering Kami has trained Goku these passed few years then he might know a few weaknesses we can use to our advantage." Roshi nodded in agreement once again.

"As far as we knew his tail was his only weakness but that all changed, Choutzu may have a very important and valid point there. Come on!" Roshi led them all to the car, Bulma's parents, Oolong and Lunch stayed at the home awaiting any news of further attacks.

The little red vehicle popped over the look out edge, Kami smiled seeing the familiar face of Yamcha…the poor boy he had beaten in the ring out there. Each looked morbidly worried and upset about something.

"Lord Kami it is nice to see you again!" Roshi held out his hands to shake the tall green mans. Kami smiled and shook it gracefully.

"And it is nice to see you again Master Roshi. What brings you all up here?" All the welcoming smiles dropped.

"It's Goku…"

"Oh my what has that little rascal got himself into this time?" Kami made a small chuckle to himself

"Well world Conquest actually…"

"I'm afraid I don't understand young lady?" Bulma sighed and stood down so Roshi could explain.

"We aren't very sure why Lord Kami but Goku doesn't seem to be himself anymore….I'm afraid he's been behind all this destruction lately. We need to know if you're aware of any weaknesses he had they might give us an advantage."

"I'm afraid I don't Master Roshi…He may have a few opening when he fights but he's fast enough to cover them if you go for them. My dear, this is bad news….I never would have seen him do any of this, even with a temper like his. It's strange when heroes fall from their fight, money, power, land and many more things cause them to do so…

"Girls…Goku gave into a girl…"

"Krillen you don't know that! I've known Chichi all her life and she has always been kind and caring. They probably broke up and this is Goku's way of dealing with heart break"

"Chichi?" Bulma and Krillen nodded.

"He met her on the camping trip we went to after the tournament…

"I recognise that name, crops up every few hundred years or so…" Kami walked into his large home and was quickly followed by the others, sitting down he placed his hands on his face and thought. "Yes I remember her, a feisty little devil that one…been a pain to this planet for centuries. She pops up every now and again…I've seen some of the greatest heroes fall to her tricks"

"Who Chichi?" Kami nodded.

"Yes. Her father went mad with grief after his wife passed away, as he rampaged across the planet; she was left home to worry and grieve over the loss of both parents. She was the only one her father would show kindness too, one minute he was murdering innocent villagers next he was playing with a little girl. They only had each other, that's all. But with villains comes a hero…sadly this one did more damage that help. In a long battle he killed the still mad King. Chichi who was still a teenager at this time was obviously very upset and as the 'hero' left she killed him, streak right through the back. She was cursed from then on to walk this planet in re-birth after every death until she could realise the sacrifices we have to make, even for love. That was over seven hundred years ago. Some life times she will arise and try to fulfil her fathers plans and other she won't, she will lay back and learn all she can to aid her in the next lifetime. She lures strong heroes to her, using them as her puppets. Goku must be her latest."

"What can we do?" Krillen stared hopefully at the Earth's Guardian

"I myself cannot do anything about this…but I believe your Sister Master Roshi can. Fortune Teller Baba will be able to guide you to the key of his unlocking. But once you have him back you must make very sure that Chichi does not gain him back. Goku may end up switching back and forth until eventually you will never know if it is true loyalty or not. She may not look it but she is a very, very powerful woman."

"She may be strong and she has deceived me her whole life but I know Goku will be angry at her for what she has made him do, she won't be able to fight him." Small smiles appeared on their faces as they led a tired Kami to the capsule car.

Baba slept peacefully, a small bubble shrinking and rising from her nose (A/N: ewww I know) Peaceful and happy she let dreams and warnings filter through her mind, taking note of each of them. Her unclosed eyes did not see the coming of a distant vehicle, its surrounding road being thrown up into a dust cloud around it. Happily and in peace she slept until her door was thrown open. Screaming she held onto her ball, glaring at her elderly brother who stood in the door.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" She watched as the room filled up with the others what usually accompanied her sibling. Bulma stepped forward.

"Listen here Baba! We don't want any funny business, no battles or tricks…we just want an answer, this is very, very important! So listen carefully" Baba nodded at Bulma's seriousness and made her self comfortable. "Have you heard of a woman named Chichi?"

"Well of course I have! Why what's she up to this time? Oh let me guess world conquest! HA! She'll never get it, been after it for centuries now and someone always stops her, she never gets anyone powerful enough…"

"She has Goku!"

"Oh my that is a pain. But I'm sure all of you put together could stop this?"

"Are you kidding Goku is officially the strongest man on Earth and he's 17 years old! He defeated Piccolo. We couldn't stop him. We need to know how to get him back?"

"Well it'll cost ya!" Bulma growled and glared. "What I have to make a living somehow….Fine, fine…if it's that important then fine but you OWE ME!" They all nodded and Baba jumped off her ball, her hands roaming over it gently as it began to glow. "Head north and from here pick the flower of the Blessed Thistle, to the east collect the dew of the morning, West of here you must find the sleeping rose and south chop the Vines of the Tropics" Baba's hands ceased in movement and her eyes focused hard. "In this vile place all of them and travel to the magical furnace, once there you must boil until both liquid and vapour fill the bottle. Only its magical flames can do this. Once this is done; the lot must be thrown onto Goku, the vapour will awaken his spirit and the liquid will bring it forth."

Krillen took the large vile from Baba's hands and placed it in the belt of his fighting garb, thanking the fortune teller with much appreciation the group set off, confused and dazed as to exactly what it was they needed to do.

TBC

Ok I know crap chapter this time. I'm really sorry but hopefully it'll get better. Please R&R hehe thanks

Lots of love and luck

Chemmie

Xxxxxxxxx


	9. Fetch!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/Gt or any other surrounding project/object

Bulma squealed as the overly large spider ran across the floor, Krillen rolled his eyes at her stupidity and remained walking in a southerly direction. On his waist sat the vile of ingredients, of which only two had been collected. Easy as it had seemed at first they had soon discovered that any old Dew In the east would not work, no it had to be the magical ones found deep in the forests, healing was granted by this dew. Eventually they had found it, after two days of searching and travelling. The second was the blessed thistle flower…a beautiful flower of deepest purple and whose petals were softer than the finest silk, high in the mountains they had tracked, up and up into thinner atmosphere. The east most simply was the insomniac rose; its qualities used to help deaden the mind into sleep and had been easy to find…well bought actually, from an old lady, who grew them in her yard. And now the north, east and the west lay peacefully, in the vile.

The south was proving to be a problem, the heat was intolerable, poisonous animal ran amongst the plants, which also happened to be poisonous. Around them the rainforest sang its tune, birds squawked, cricket like things chirped, snakes hissed and something growled. Krillen wiped his brow and kept walking; Goku was his closest friend and had always gotten him out of any mess he had created; now it was time to pay him back. Who knew what he was doing now…the days of travelling had resulted in very little news being received at all.

At last word West City had been taken through the plan Goku was in, that was on the day they left Baba's…who knew what his unknowing friend was doing to the planet now. Yamcha was ahead, a large machete in his hands as he sliced the excess plants out of their path. Once again a day passed before it was reached, a large stone temple revealed to the eyes of the travellers. Running forward they all met the face of what would seem to be a god: Tall, majestic, fearful but caring and gentle. In its hands, rested snugly lay the vines…golden and hidden by moss.

Chichi smiled gleefully as Goku returned into their home: Sweaty, exhausted and gorgeous as usual. West, North and South were all there's, she owned the lot. Tomorrow the East and then the Centre of all Earth…the ruling city. And who would suspect sweet innocent Goku, strongest man in the world and Earth's Saviour…She laughed loudly, she hadn't seen him in days and the look on his tired eyes said everything, no matter how exhausted he was, he wanted to show her how he missed her.

"Is every thing done my love?" Goku nodded and let himself lean onto her, his eyes were heavy and he was beginning to doubt that his strength would be sufficient enough to take anything tomorrow.

"Every thing that you asked of me is done my love…a few complications have arisen though?" Chichi looked up at him and he could see that anger dwelling deep within as it built some strength.

"What complications!?"

"Roshi and the rest saw me, I fought, they removed the mask and now they are aware of my motives" Chichi laughed and poked her finger into Goku's chest, sliding it down slowly and enjoying his pleasurable hiss.

"Oh Goku my darling: you worry too much! What will they do? Nothing so you go lie down becau…"

"Do not underestimate them my love! After all underestimation is one of many that bring a warrior their downfall. I know them Chichi…they won't stop until we are defeated, even if that means destroying me. They will do everything in their power; even collect all the Dragonballs to get their way!"

"Dragonballs? Dread to think what they are!" Goku smiled at her and pulled the shining object from his pocket and watched Chichi's eyes widen in awe at the beauty.

"This is a Dragonball my dear. Seven in all, I have the forth…as you can tell by the four stars. Each ball has a different number of stars, ranging from 1-7. Collect all seven…" Goku turned Chichi around and placed the ball in her hands, wrapping his larger muscular arms around her waist and whispering into her ear. "Collect all seven and summon Shenron…he'll grant any wish you desire!" Chichi gasped louder, a small laugh coming from her lips and she placed the ball back onto Goku's tunic…taking his lips on hers.

"Find them for me!" Goku smiled and nodded, placing a small silver radar Bulma's house had kindly supplied, into his pocket.

"Somehow, I knew you would say that" Chichi giggled and pushed him to the floor, watching the servants leave the room just as she unzipped his trousers.

Wiping his brow Goku stuck his hand deeper into the dark of the unknown territory the Dragonball had somehow gotten itself into. Who knew what kind of vicious, deadly animal lived in there but it sure wasn't as bad as that of his wife…if he didn't come home with all seven Dragonballs! To him he felt it was a little unfair really: after all, he had spent the whole morning conquering Eastern City and now here he was…tired, hungry and muddy. She owed him a hell of a lot as far as he was concerned.

"Got'cha you little bastard!" Goku pulled his hand out quickly and inspected the cuts a grazes that aliened his skin. "Well that's 4….three more to go" Sighing loudly he took to the skies…a familiar looking aircraft driving past him at record speed and not stopping.

"Okay so we've realised none of this is real! Which is fine if you ask me but you see that very large dragon over there seems to think otherwise!!!" Bulma screamed as she pointed out the huge red dragon that was angrily storming towards them, as was usual with this kind of scenario Bulma and Lunch (blue hair) ran in an opposite direction, Roshi stood watching and the boys fought…only this time, things didn't seem to be going so well. Roshi was still just randomly standing there, his eyes watching the tiring warriors around him before he called for them to stop.

"It's another illusion! Clear your minds and concentrate!" Bulma let her jaw drop

"ROSHI…THIS IS NO TIME FOR A LESSON JUST GET US TO THE FUCKING FURNACE AND NOW!!!!!!" Shrugging he jumped, straight up into the dragons mouth, they all gasped and Bulma screamed before she eventually felt Yamcha's arms making her do the same thing.

Blinking with her eyes slightly open behind her hands Bulma withheld the canyon that was revealed around them, a large, metal bowl with billowing smoke straight ahead of them as she was helped up by Roshi and Krillen.

"Do you have the vile Krillen?" Rolling his eyes Krillen nodded in a glare at Bulma who grunted and stormed ahead. "Well then let's get this stuff boiled up and then let's get out of here….its creepy!" Turning around she screamed in shock as she met the unchanged face of Grandpa Gohan.

"Now now I'm the old one here, it should be me having a heart attack over surprise guests" Gohan smiled at all of them, but his eyes glanced around for the one they all knew was not there…his grandson. "What brings you here?" He bowed to master Roshi, who waved his hands in sign off to the respect.

"Well Mr Gohan Sir, you see we need to boil these over the furnace…if that's ok with you?" Gohan sighed and looked at the vile.

"Well really you will have to ask the Guardian of the Furnace, she will be here shortly. May I ask why you need such a potion?" Bulma took Krillen's vile and put it behind her back.

"Oh nothing really just a small errand" Gohan coughed and rolled his eyes.

"Really and who is it that requires such a small errand as an awakening potion this complex?" Krillen snatched the bottle from Bulma and looked over at the man Goku had told him so much about.

"Bulma he has a right to know! And well he'll find out somehow anyway. He is in the after life after all" Bulma stuttered for an answer and then let Krillen walk ahead.

"We need this for Goku" Krillen watched Gohan's smile fall and a look of grand concern takes place. "Ummm see the thing is this girl, called Chichi…you might know her, well anyway she has some sort of control on him and we…"

"Are you sure he just isn't settling down with someone?" They all gravely shook their heads.

"Sir, Goku is trying to take over the world"

"I see" Gohan bowed his head slightly

"It's not his fault Gohan; really he is the same kind and innocent boy you saw three years ago. This Chichi has some sort of allure on him…he only does her bidding" Roshi shot a comforting smile at the other elder.

"Well then please use the furnace for what ever you require…I want nothing more than Goku's safety" Gohan led them to the furnace grimly, his name was called and so he left them to let the concoction boil.

"How can I help guardian?" She was polishing her weapon, smiling as she did so.

"Who are those people Gohan...? I don't remember giving permission for that to occur?"

"I'm sorry Guardian, they need to boil a reawakening potion…I'm positive that you will be aware of a girl named Chichi although I myself have little idea as to who this maiden is." The Guarding laughed

"Oh pish is that girl at world conquest again… Well I never, she certainly is both stubborn and ambitious. I suppose she has a lively, strong young man in her clutches?"

"Yes Guardian, apparently my Grandson" The guardians mocking smile fell.

"Oh my, this little Goku you have told me so much about." Gohan nodded with a scowl. "Well he must be a good warrior to satisfy her taste. Well if there is any way I can help you let me know Gohan! Your services will not go unnoticed." Gohan gave a small smile in return and watched as the living friends of his left behind family waited for the concoction to boil.

Goku stormed through the doors, his hair sagging, wet as it dripped onto the floor, his shirt removed, mud and scratches smeared across his skin. The doors of his home fell off their hinges as he stormed through them, in his left hand, a small sack….

The Dragonballs.

TBC

Well sorry this took a while to update, I've been so busy with college. Please review thankies

Lots of love and Luck

Chemical Connection

xxxx


	10. Defeat?

Goku stood awkwardly looking at Chichi with his angry eyes. Her smile was small and sadistic as she looked at him, in his enraged beauty…dripping.

"There! All seven." Goku threw the bag at her and leant against the wall as she looked with gleaming eyes deep into the sack of presents her husband had enlightened her with. Of course he was pissed at the amount of work he had done recently but that glimmer in her eyes, when they lit up with the light of the magical orbs, it made him smile.

"Oh Goku thank you! You're so amazing, oh thank you!" She ran forward and hugged his aching body, Goku sighed and let his arms wrap around her. "Are you tired my darling?" Goku let his eyes wander and his nose press into her sweet smelling hair.

"Yes my Queen" Chichi smiled, and then took his dirty face into her clean hands, both smiled before their lips met in a romantic pose, Goku's hands delicately holding her hips and hers his face.

"Well then get to bed my warrior, get some sleep and we will start when you can" Goku smiled widely, bending down as he kissed her lips quickly and left the room. The door shut tightly behind him.

"Now what to do with these? I could just wish for world domination but that would be no fun." She screamed a happy squeal " Oh Kami there is so much I could gain with these, ultimate power, beauty, money…..I could break this curse on me…even better….I could put the curse on Goku." A large smile spread her face. "Yes we could rule together, forever…never stopping, this Earth could be ours forever."

"Ok now as I've instructed you must throw the liquid over Goku. The potion will then awaken his spirit and remove her control but and please remember this he is still eligible for her to re take him so watch out because she will come back for him and she's a very powerful woman." The Guardian handed over the vile to Krillen who placed it protectively in his belt.

"Take Care of my Goku and each other." Gohan bowed and watched them leave, whispering "Kami be with them"

Goku sat happily on the rubble of his recent accomplishment, sighing as he felt the familiar chi's pop into the existence of the area. He felt their footsteps in his mind as they edged closer to him, they knew not to pounce…even they were knowing enough to know he was aware of their presence.

"Welcome….what a lovely surprise" Goku stood and met the drowning eyes of Krillen. Laughing he watched the sorrow filled eye of his once best friend move, both stepping back to face the other in vocal battle.

"Goku how could you fall for this?" Krillen let out a deep sigh "I'll admit you were certainly naïve but you were hard headed, I mean come on you were pure! How did she get you?"

"I don't know what you're getting at Krillen! I want to do this, this isn't just Chichi asking. You think I'd do something I don't want to do??"

"You can't see it can you Goku? I know you're in there somewhere."

"Krillen I love her" Goku's eyes had softened and Krillen watched on unsure as to whether this was the new or old Goku "I agreed to stay with her for eternity, I wear the ring as proof…..it doesn't have to be like this Krillen, you know I can spare you…you could still be my friend, like the old days" Krillen let his fallen shields rise again.

"No! You're not Goku…..GOKU WOULD NEVER DO THIS!!!" Krillen's hands waved at the destruction that stood around them. "GOKU WOULD BE HERE WITH ME, STOPPING THE BAD GUY!! HE WOULDN'T LET THESE PEOPLE SUFFER LIKE THIS!!!" Goku sighed as Krillen lifted the vile above his head, Goku's confused expression becoming one of shock as the liquid and its vapour erupted onto his chest and face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! THAT WAS JUST CHILDISH!! I'LL GET YOU….." Goku's hands came painfully to his head, the world beneath him spinning faster than ever as the splitting pain took a hold of his body " What……was …that….shit?" In front of him he could see Krillen's worried face as he walked forward and caught his fainting friend.

"I got him guys!" They all stepped forward, Yamcha and Tien carrying their unconscious friend to their vehicle.

Goku woke up warm, the comfortable sheets of his soft bed wrapped snugly around his aching body. His head was throbbing; his eyes soar upon trying to open them. For a while he lay there, eyes closed gently as he smiled sleepily, his arm reaching out to hold her…but if found nothing but air, his other arms too. Slowly the screams returned to him and he drew his arms back into the single bed, the faces of fear as they ran to the hills and the distance, his own manic laugh as they begged him and each attack that he had blown upon innocence. He sat up slowly, looking at the sun shining through the drawn closed curtains.

Sighing he sank into the mattress, his fists clenched as the images of his deeds came to mind. But she, she came up most….he loved her; he had agreed to spend eternity with her…by her side, forever. The ring, the dress, them many night he had spent wrapped in happiness as she held him close, the pleasure and the dreams it was all still there, every last drop of memory with her was clear and defined in his mind. But did she love him or had she just used his power to get what she wanted? The love being faked and the long night's just part of her fun but with no feeling. Kami it was so confusing these memories, these feelings.

Then it had been a wonderful feeling, her voice would skip his heart a beat, his breath hitched in excitement and as warm fuzz ran through him…But now, now it hurt, he felt sick and unbothered. His heart beat painfully in his chest, slow defined beats of agony as the thoughts ripped through the organ like a blunt dagger. His breath was fast and ragged, struggling with the heart to keep pacing with the pain that surged through him. His stomach was tight, and the lump in his throat said vomit...But what pained him most, what scared him more of her…was the tears, which slowly descended down his face, the mumbled sobs as they shook his body each time her thought of her, of the feelings she had promised him and the duties he had promised her…she was his wife now and he her husband…he couldn't betray that but in a way nor could he betray the people who's lives he now owed.

Wiping the wetness from his face he stood and looked to the door, above him he could hear feet, as they gently tampered upon the floor in a rhythmic pattern much like marching. Growling from his chest he looked to the table across the room and picked up the soft, orange garb that lay there, neatly folded. As the knot to his belt was rested upon his hips he stood thinking, her voice was still in his ears, in his mind and he could feel her, feel her worry, her pain…the small mark on his shoulder almost calling him to her.

The light of the window increased in intensity through the thin fabric of the curtains. Come to think of it where was he? Walking to the window he was met with clouds, endless fields of clouds far below him, on and on.

"Kami's Lookout!" Goku opened the curtains fully, he didn't recognise the room from his stay here but he had been busy training and hadn't explored the whole area. Shrugging his shoulders he walked to the door…he supposed he would have to face his friends sooner or later. The dragon shaped handle was cold under his hands, his strong wrist turning and turning but the locked door would not budge.

"Why is it locked?!?" And so he growled sitting back upon the bed as he searched for any sign of the time of day and when he could be let out. He lay upon his bed thinking, musing, more tears falling. He was a warrior; he was strong, champion of the world and saviour of righteousness... Look what he had done! All those people homeless and afraid pushed away from home by the one he would usually stop.

And her…his 'wonderful' Chichi: She had used him, he was a tool…but she loved him, somehow he could tell...she had told him many times after all. But why him?? Why did she need him to do this? He was a good guy not a bad guy and still she changed him. Was Krillen right? Had he really let her? He told him self no but in truth he knew it was yes…he had failed. And sure he was angry…no…he was furious but not at her, not directly. He still loved her and he was sure he could change her, he could show her what was right and they could be happy….have their family and live happily ever after.

The door creaked open and Goku lay still, listening and sensing who it could be, a small frown upon his face as he heard the stick bang against the floor with the feet.

"WHERE IS HE?!?!?!!?" The windows shook under her screams, her workers cowering below her.

"Majesty we know not of his presence. It's vanished from the surface…"

"NO!!! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE……HE CAN'T BE BEATEN…not Goku!" She let her face fall into her hands as her frantic search for his Ki came to an end, the tears fast and plenty. Her workers left her, her wails becoming sniffs as realisation hit her.

"The Dragonballs! I can use them to resurrect him, bring him back."

TBC

Ok well I'll update again soon

Thanks for reading

Lovies

Chemmie

xxxx


	11. Awake

Goku sat up and looked the tall green guardian in the face, no emotion in Goku's eyes and he beheld the disappointment in Kami's face.

"How's your head?" Goku's hand came to rub his forehead as he thought.

"Not too bad thanks, a small headache but not much" Kami smiled at him with a nod, reflecting the pleasure in Goku's feeling better.

"I don't presume you know why you're locked in here?" Goku continued to look at Kami "I…" Before Kami could start Goku cut in.

"Chichi….I know, the whole controlled freak destroying the planet thing…yer I I have a drink please?" Kami nodded and rang a small bell, Popo appeared in no time as usual, smiling like always and bowing to the guardian.

"Could you please get Goku a drink please Mr. Popo"

"Of course Lord Kami, I'm glad to see the young warrior back to his frame of mind." And with that he left the room, silence between Goku and Kami reigned mighty even as Popo returned with the water, Goku gulping it down gratefully.

"Now Goku we must get this sorted, Chichi has pl….." A loud scream echoed through the room. Goku's shocked face looking up to a charging Bulma who wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Oh Goku!" Her tears fell onto his chest and he couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or sorrow "I thought I would never see my innocent, kind little Goku ever agaiiiiiiinnnnnn" Goku looked over at Kami who sat watching Bulma with compassionate comfort, the poor blue haired child had been worried dearly for Goku's well being and was most fearful the potion would not work. "How do you feel? I bet you're hungry! Did she hurt you? Oh Goku I'm sorry, it's all my fault and I never…"

"It's not your fault Bulma and yes I am hungry." He smiled sheepishly, Bulma smiled "I'm fine thank you though, a little light headed" Goku's stomach growled loudly reminding them just how hungry he was. Bulma laughed in return and took Goku's elbow in hers, linking their arms together as she stood him up before letting go to let him place his shirt on and then led him out of the room, Kami following on.

Goku had never felt as nervous as he had when the number of eyes in that room fell on him…all of them pitiful and worried and he hated it. He didn't want their pity because there was nothing to pity for, he was fine and didn't need their worry but still those eyes, they bore deep into him, right to his core when the instinct sat and he couldn't help but think it……'this pain….it's all their fault'

"Goku man you're ok!" Goku smiled his mind racing with thought 'that's what you think' "Here eat something man" Goku sat with them and ate, grateful they didn't bring up the recently past events, eating happily as they laughed around him. Roshi was sat politely next to Kami, all in silence now as Kami stood and addressed Goku.

"Goku we need to know where Chichi's headquarters reside." Goku looked up at Kami impatiently.

"I don't know" They all raised their eyebrows at him."…Why does it matter?"

"Because then we can stop this destruction, my boy we need your help in this. Please just tell us where it is?" Roshi looked at Goku with honest pity.

"No" Krillen sighed and looked at Goku.

"Come on man, look what she's doing to the world, what she did to you. Tell us please; think as hard as you can….we need to know"

"THIS IS MY PROBLEM!!!" Goku rubbed his head "…..I'll sort this out myself"

"We can't let you do that Goku; she can get you back under her control with one kiss Goku…..that's all it takes."

"What so you think I'm going to tell you…when…when you'll go out there a.a.a.and kill her and fix the world…but what about me…it won't fix me! I married her, I promised to love her and stay with her and protect her even before that…but this ring, well this just makes it definite and legal…I won't let you hurt her…then I'll have betrayed her….I may be angry at her for what she did….but it doesn't mean I don't still love her"

"Goku my boy, you of all people should know emotion should never enter the battle field but be left on the side." Goku growled angrily

"I don't care…this is my problem!" Goku stood and left, leaving his friends, angry, bemused and worried. As the plates were collected they sat in silence…maybe it wasn't just Chichi's power that changed him after all.

"I should go check on him…I think a comforting shoulder would be good." Lunch stood and walked out the door.

Goku sat with his head in his hands, he had no idea what to do…in a way he was angry at them for letting him suffer this but he also knew it was better than letting him do what he had been doing. But he missed her, he hated her but he missed her, he loved her, but he wanted to stay away from her. Everything was so damn confusing. A quiet knocking on the door pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Goku sweetie can I come in?" The voice was soft and sweet, Goku looked at the door and shouted permission for them to enter…he could always talk to Lunch, she wasn't like the others, she wouldn't convince him to do this or that, or tell him what was best and what wasn't…she'd just talk to him, and hold him when he cried...like a mother would. "Oh Goku honey, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Lunch would you think I was crazy, if I admitted that...I still love her?" Goku's voice was low and confused as Lunch shut the door, his face still hidden by his hair and hands.

"Of course I wouldn't think you're crazy…but Goku honey you will be avoiding your responsibility if you don't tell them what they need to know"

"I know Lunch…here I am champion of the world and I can't even think of fighting her. But I love her Lunch, but I hate her too. I don't want to see her again and yet I want nothing more that to hold her again….I miss her…I really, really miss her!" Lunch put her hand on Goku's arm as he sighed loudly. "I've never felt like this before Lunch…never, never ever. But you know, I can't even tell if she really loved me, or as much as she said she did. I want to talk to her…before I talk to them Lunch."

"I know Goku but it's too risky. There is none of that potion left and if she got u again she could easily have u pretending that she didn't…it's too risky."

"How do you know I'm not pretending now? Lunch please, I need to see her. There's nothing I want to say to them or organise with them until I've spoken to her. At least let me say goodbye?"

"Goku I can't help you with that I'm…"

"Come with me! Bring Tien or someone too and then if she tries anything there'll be someone to back it all up"

"You rest honey. I'll talk to them about it" Lunch hugged him one last time as he lay down in his bed. As she shut the door his eyes narrowed.

"If they won't help me, or at least try to understand…I'll go on my own!"

"Its too risky Lunch, we can't afford to let anything slip this time!" Lunch sighed she had spent the last hour arguing poor Goku's case, trying desperately to convince them that Goku should be able to go see her.

"I know!" Yamcha's voice rang over the others, soon all eyes turning onto his. "How about we let Goku think that he's allowed to go in on his own, he goes to see her… we follow. He gets to talk to her and we find her hideout, everyone wins. As long as we stay a suitable distance, attach a tracking device to Tien and Lunch's vehicle and bam Goku's non the wiser then when we're sure it's safe we go in a stop her." Everyone nodded, Lunch's eyes wide in confusion as she pitied the poor boy that sat unknowing in his room…after all he had just been betrayed by his lover and now, his friends technically wanted to do the same.

TBC

Ok hope that wasn't too bad. Sorry about all the speech. Please Review thankies xxxx


	12. Love Pains

Lunch fiddled guiltily with her fingers as she watched Goku staring out of the widow. The falling rain outside rippled onto the glass, trickling down like tears on a face before plummeting once again down to the far below earth. Tien watched the path he was flying, listening to the silence that filled their vehicle. Goku, could feel his heart pounding in his chest, thumping louder than a drum in his ears and his breathing caught onto the fast pace not long after. Why he was nervous he wasn't sure, was he going to loose his temper with her? Would she loose hers with him? Was it just more of these agonising feelings come to haunt his tired body? Or was it just a random nervousness he felt before battle?

He didn't know, and neither did he suspect anyone else would. And that's what enhanced this confusing, this agony…was the feeling that, even though his friends surrounded him, that he was alone, that he was a black dot on white paper…that for once, he was and would fight alone on a side not supported but those that had, in truth always supported him. Sighing he looked over at Lunch's twiddling fingers and Tien's eyes of deep concentration, they had their 'love issues' there was no doubt about that, and Bulma, well he wasn't going to start on the number of issues she had told him about, Krillen he wasn't really sure, for some reason Krillen didn't get with girls often…Roshi was, well Roshi was an issue in himself.

All of them, each friend they all had their problems but still he felt completely alone, he couldn't talk to them, he couldn't let them know how he felt inside…he just slapped that smile on his face and acted like all was well…when in truth his soul had never been in so much anguish. The clouds seemed to thicken around him as the rain fell harder, everything seemed even darker than usually, more depressing, he couldn't find that light that always shone so brightly. Instead there it was, that glowing hold of anger, furious hatred buried deep beneath the shattered shards of his soul. And those shards they still called out, that hatred it wasn't eating her, it wasn't aimed at her…but himself. Shaking his head he looked over at Lunch once more, her lips moving but no sound other than his own beating heart reached his ears. Until finally he saw it, through a gap in the clouds…their 'home'

"Stop here…I'll go alone from here." His voice was low, his hands covering his face as if hiding tears.

"Goku the deal was we'd go in with you!" Goku shook his head angrily and watched as Tien planted the craft down and like himself and Lunch, unbuckled his seat belt. They stepped out of the craft slowly, Goku's weighted feet sinking into the soggy mud beneath him, drops of water from the above heavens now coating his body and dripping from his nose. Against the blackened skies the tall towers of the confronting fortress reached high into the skies, the greyed stone of the wall decaying with the rain, the windows full and shining with tales of fallen enemies, each picture a calling warning to any who approached with intent to invade. Goku sighed and looked back at the wide eyes pair behind him. Around him the grass seemed lifeless as he watched the mutant beings, not human, not animal walk around the grounds. The bowed around him, greeting him with title and splendour, bowing more.

Goku had never experienced this before, these beings they were slaves and he the overlord and as they lay on the slushy mud of the ground, their small pride ridden faces looking up to him, he felt that small cry of arrogance surface, that call of something more primitive as if, he was a person destined to conquer and be bowed down to…but he shook it off, deep, deep down, away from his consciousness, deep to where that voice hid, that voice of evil temptation. As he wiped the rain off his face he stared into the deep crevices of the wooden door before him. Small hands of following slaves soon pulled them open, pointing with scrawny fingers to the large corridor.

"My lord your lady awaits eagerly for you in your residence" Goku followed the small pointing fingers down the arm onto the bowed head.

"Hmmm?" The small face stayed down as Goku looked on in confusion.

"My lord I'm sorry for your confusion…I meant nothing of it, I beg please forgive me" The voice quivered in fear…in fear of him. "She resides in your bedroom my mighty Sir." Goku nodded and moved to leave. "Excuse me my lord but are these guests of yours?"

"Uh…yes, yes they're with me!" The small face nodded and looked up at him.

"Then please allow me to take them to a more suitable settling, elsewhere in the castle?"

"Oh no that isn't necessary; they're going to stay with me."

"My Lord malady insists that no visitors are to enter any further than the throne room…you too stated this rule!" Goku looked over at Lunch and Tien and shrugged.

"Indeed I did…just makes sure they're comfortable and happy" Goku stood watching as Tien and Lunch were dragged into another room, all Goku saw as the door shut was the blood red silk that covered the window.

Chichi had her hair down, resting it perfectly along her shoulders as she brushed it. Like her tears the rain fell hard outside, against a pale horizon and a darkened sky. She heard the door click open and shut but threw the visions out of her head; it was just the maid, here once again to clean her lonely sheets. She could feel the wind of the open window hit her face hard as the pressure of the room changed, small droplets of earth's life force dripping onto her face.

"You'll catch something sitting there like that" Chichi felt her stomach come to her throat as that familiar voice echoed through her room. Turning around she beheld Goku, dripping wet in that usual bright orange. She walked slowly forward, her heart once again dropping.

"You smell like blessed thistle my love" Goku didn't smile, he didn't look at her but rather he looked at his shoes, determination and sorrow etched solidly upon his face.

"Yes it seems to have stuck to my hair…the smell that is!" Her small giggling laugh echoed through his ear and he couldn't' help but look at her beautiful face. A small smile pulled on the corners of his lips as her small, gentle arms wrapped around his waist, holding him to her.

"Then you are gone from me! Never to return…and yet, I see no weapon?" She looked into his eyes "No intent to attack me?"

"I'm not here to destroy you Chichi or to torture you for your wrong doings…but I am however here for some answers!" Her eyes fell to the floor, looking at his shoes as she moved backwards, her hand extended and pulling on his to bring him also to sit on the bed, for minutes all that filled the room was silence, neither saying a word but wanting to say many. Chichi broke it first, her hand clasped onto Goku's tightly.

"Goku when I started this…I didn't know I was feeling love, I really didn't. You have every right not to trust me, to throw me to the floor and beat me but please just believe me…when I did it, I didn't know I was in love with you…but I do now, I do now Goku, I couldn't live without you now…I need you there." She leant up to place her lips on his, but met his hand instead. "Goku please, just one kiss?"

Tien and Lunch sat in the room, watching the guards by their door for any chance to break away…none came. The windows were thick with the falling rain, the light bright as it radiated from the candles around them.

Krillen watched through the bushes leaves as the others around him tried to construct a plan…they had to get in there without causing too much fuss. If Goku was aware of their being here too soon they would never get anything done and if they set all this lot off they would loose to sheer numbers…no they needed a quick and easy entrance.

"Well you guys saw how they all bowed down to him! Puar could you transform into Goku? Every inch must be perfect!" Puar nodded and allowed room for her transformation. Krillen watched on with worry, he really was torn between this. He knew Chichi needed to be stopped but he also knew that his best friend was for the first time deeply in love with someone…Goku had never felt this kind of affection from or to someone before and he could see the heartbreak, the complete crushing of himself when he looked into Goku's eyes, the poor guy was suffering but this…would this help? Would this 'betrayal' of Goku's trust help him see that there was no other way? Would it help him see anything? Or would this be the final blow to him, which would shatter the very part of him that hung on by a thread, the very part of him they strived to protect.

Puar stood smiling, proud at her accomplishment as all gave the thumbs up and crossed their fingers. No eyes turned to look at them, the workers back staying low to the ground as they worked…Krillen mentally panicked as they did not bow…they weren't even aware of their presence.

As they opened the door they were met with angered eyes…Bulma's scream and crashing furniture being the only sound echoing through the corridors of the desolate home.

Chichi opened the door to their room quickly, Goku not far behind as he looked at the struggling people on the floor. Gasping Chichi looked up at Goku with a shocked anger, the same look mimicked by Goku as he looked at his friends.

"You lied to me!" Her small fist met Goku's un-expecting face as everything stopping to watch them "You had them sneak up! And to think I believed you weren't like those in my past, that you'd actually give me a chance!" Goku opened his mouth to speak, only to find himself on the ground as she pushed him to the floor in front of his friends…despite his innocence, she walked out, and shouting for them to leave before silence once again fell.

Goku stood and wiped himself down, dust spreading around him as he beat it gently from his clothing. With a fire he turned to look at them.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" His hands came to clasp around Yamcha's cuff, pulling him closer to his eyes, glaring. "You ruined it all! I almost had her Yamcha…I was so fucking close; she was going to give up but no you had to interfere!" The door to the front of the house flew off its hinges as Goku stormed out, angrily flying to Kami's lookout.

Dinner was eaten in silence, only the clitter, clatter of plates and forks could be heard as they ate. Goku let his eyes stay on his food, not letting them look at any of them. As the plates were collected he stood to leave; he hadn't eaten nearly half as much as he needed, his stomach still said it was hungry and yet his brain told him if he ate any more he would be sick. Leaning against the balcony he let his face fall into his hands. The small patter of Krillen's foot steps echoed through the halls and onto the hard stone floor where they both now stood.

"Goku man I'm so sorry…I didn't, I mean…I wasn't sure what to do! They were hell bent on the plan working…I swear buddy I was only trying to think of you, I didn't know what to do!" Goku sighed and Krillen took his place awkwardly and defensively in case attack should follow, next to Goku.

"It's ok Krillen. I understand why you all did it…and I suppose it was for the best." He sighed sadly as he looked at the sky "I thought I was so close to convincing her she could change, that things would be better that way…"

"What happened in there Goku?" Goku laughed to himself, sniffing as he looked to Krillen.

"I don't know; nothing really. I told her I wasn't here to hurt her, or attack her…I just wanted answers. She was so upset Krillen, she said she missed me and that she regretted ever using me…that she loved me and the only reason she didn't end the hold was because she was afraid I would hate her and leave." He took a deep suffering breath and continued "I tried to tell her Krillen…I told her not to, that things would be better if we admitted defeat…but…s she wouldn't have it. She was determined to get me on her side, she said it was where I belonged…I'm her husband and I'm meant to defend her…She tried to kiss me and I pushed her way, then you guys came in and she…she hates me now doesn't she?" Krillen shook his head in unknowing. "Its over! Krillen I love her so much…no one ever told me love hurt…its not fair….its not fair…its not fair!"

Krillen watched as Goku sank to his knees, his knuckles white as they clasped onto the cold stone of the balconies barrier...his breaths came in gasping sobs, his eyes closed tightly as he cried loudly…an agony in his voice that Krillen had never heard. Kneeling down he placed his arms around Goku's shaking shoulders. He sat in silence as he watched and listened to him cry…What could he say?

What do you say, when Hero's fall?

TBC

Heheh hope that was ok, let me know thanks!

Lovies

Chemmie

xx


	13. Nothing

When he awoke he was greeted with darkness, his sleep disturbed as his aching eyes focused on where he was. To his side he heard light snoring, the shining head of Krillen in the bed next to him…they must have put him to bed last night. The door cracked open and a small, crouched figure stepped into the room. Goku watched with awkward anticipation as his old master sat at the end of his bed. It wasn't the sense of pity, of compassion and of desperate misery that made him look at the old man, but rather the light touch the teacher placed on his pupil's shoulders, the small wavering of understanding and care that glistened in his smile.

"My boy, I'm so sorry! But you know there are plenty more fish in the sea" The old man smiled at him again, beckoning the young warrior to stand and walk with him as they exited the room. "You see Goku, what we did was not only for you…but for the whole planet. Heartbreak hurts I know, it's a feeling one can never accept and that one never wants to feel if it's gone. But Goku you are strong and you understand that things are better this way…I know you wanted her to give in and then all to be a happy ending and Goku, I can promise you that you deserve nothing less than a happy ending but I'm afraid life won't always agree and I'm afraid the time, although fast has come for you to move on without her" There was no reply as Goku, still walking continued to look at the floor. "Come my lad, there's something Kami has asked me to show you"

The pair walked slowly down the corridor, the small clanking of the masters stick was matched with the soft Velcro like sound of Goku's bare feet on the hard, marble floors. In his throne Kami watched Goku enter with desperate pleading eyes, but Goku still said nothing and knowing what awaited him walked over to Kami's small void…the one that would show him any place on Earth, any one on Earth and anything on Earth. Long green fingers pointed to the glowing void, Roshi's face watching the floor as Goku walked over…a pity in his eyes that he found impossible to recognise, a pity Goku knew was for him and the pain inside him.

His voice remained silent as he watched the smoke, the screams echoed through his ears and he felt them crush his soul more, the small thread that held him in sanity was weakening as he watched her crush their homes, destroy their lives. Her eyes narrowed as she attacked them, as she hurt and tortured them….he had made it all worse, he had sought something he alone wanted, a happiness he didn't have to have but wanted and now, now she would never come back to him…she was never his.

No longer could he find the tears to cry, no longer would his heart beat or his lungs breathe. He wasn't alive without her, he was just a body, a flesh with no soul…no soul…it had gone, snapped into the pit of despair, plummeting forever into the darkness of loss and regret…it called to him, a glowing warmth oh so far away now, vanquished by all those he had trusted and cared…but what did they want with him now? Why did they need to show him this?

"Goku the time is now…You're the only one remotely strong enough to stand a chance." Looking at them with an emotionless stare he shook his head in disagreement.

"No" His head remained down on the floor. "I can't"

"Goku my boy there is nothing more you can do…please Goku think of all those people that need you down there, they need a Hero Goku and you're that hero…"

"No…I was a Hero but no more….no more!" Goku walked from the room and was met with small pleading eyes, there were her own tears there, bright eyes glistening and she wrapped her arms around him, pleading him to help them. Her long bright blue hair sprayed around her head and onto his chest as she cried on him.

The wind had a violent chill to its slap, the trees slouched and fallen as he walked around them. The smoke billowed graciously into the air and each new explosion cut into him more, weakening his flesh. His face was lost in depression, his eyes empty and lifeless; his hair spiked less violently into each direction and inside his stomach twisted at its lack of food. He tightened the heavy wristbands on his arms, his usual orange garb fitted loosely to his body. But unusually no logo shone proudly on his back, just empty space. Turning he looked at them, sighing as their sorrowful eyes looked to the floor. Despite the pain he was in…it was them that had commanded him and begged that she, Chichi be destroyed by his own hands.

"Once this is done….I want to be left alone, I want to be alone" Walking forward he ignored their please and apologies but walked faster and faster into the mouth of the towns road. Behind him he could hear the supportive march of Krillen and Yamcha, Tien and Choutzu as they joined him as back up. Goku more than Kami knew how much stronger than him she was, how much more experience she had and he knew that alone, each of them would be doomed to battle. Her slim, beautiful body had taken a dominant stance as she fired more of her blasts, more energy into the once solid stone. Eventually her hands came to her sides and she turned to them.

"You're here to stop me Goku?" She got no answer and instead laughed as she jumped down, a few metres away from him. "Well I'm afraid my love…I can't let you do that!" Goku sighed and readied himself for a fight and soon she was in front of him, her fist in his hands, her body twisting like before, when fighting had been a game they had played, a game of lovers…even with a clear opening his raised fist could not make contact with her skin, his eyes could not leave hers as she glared at him…..their cries for him to go could not make him move…he couldn't hurt her. He listened to her laugh as her spare fist collided with his chest, his dazed mind only aware of the pain when he found himself being dragged by his arms franticly from the rubble of a fallen building.

"I can't do it! I can't hurt her!" Soon he found Lunch's comforting hands on his face, her eyes angry and determined as he was met with bright blonde hair.

"Goku what are you?" He raised his eyebrows "You're the world's martial arts champion! You're the greatest warrior this planet has ever seen and are you gunna let a girl get the better of you…look out there Goku!" His head turned to watch as Chichi beat his friends down slowly, her aim his very body as she raced forward only to be stopped by their determination to rise "Look at what their doing for this planet, for its people…for you! They need you; you need to look back inside yourself! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get out there, show her what it feels like to be betrayed…because Goku it's you that's the victim here. Not her, you!" Standing Goku walked forward, picking Krillen up and dusting him off with a small, smile as Chichi attacked little Choutzu.

Chichi's face beamed with arrogance, her small fists carved professionally into fists as she crept in his direction. His eyes were narrowed in anger, anger at everyone. No longer did he shine with heroism, his intentions now with the primal voice, hidden deep inside him for as long as he could remember. Neither wanted to hurt her but Lunch, she was right…he was the victim here, it was his heart that hastened to beat happily, it was his cries that shook from his body, it was her fault he was no longer alive, her fault, all her fault. He wanted her to feel his heartbreak; he wanted her to see his despair, his betrayal. Deep inside her, he knew there was a soul, one that cared, one that suffered and wanted freedom. He could see it; he could remember the deadly sorrow and despair she too hid inside herself and he wanted to release it from its inner cage. He wanted to know why, why she did this to him, why she broke his heart. No one is born evil, they are made and he wanted to find her creator, he wanted to destroy this evil and release the soul within her.

"Accept it Goku! You can't beat me, you know that." She laughed and took a step towards him.

"I'm still going to try." Goku watched the small purple clouds that surrounded her hands. Launching himself towards her he took her arms into his hands, listening to the cheers behind him as she smiled at him sweetly. Pulling her round so her hands were locked he gasped at the continuous clouds that billowed from her hands, spreading across the ground, floating into the air in a large area around them. Letting go of her he ran to the edge, gazing at the now tall purple walls that caved him in. Like an orb it had enclosed him from them, just him and her, out of site and out of help. Her laugh echoed through the space to his ears where it erupted loudly.

"We don't have to fight Goku?" A shiver ran up his spine as she enclosed her arms around his waist, stroking his hair and nibbling at his ears as she seductively whispered. " We can be happy again, we can work" She felt his large hands come to her shoulders, gently holding them as he pulled her closer with a sigh, she smiled at first with mischief and then with shock as his still gentle hands pushed her away from him.

"Stop it" She sighed and with swinging hips marched towards him, her left arm delicately wrapping around his waist as she stood behind him, her head on his back. He walked forward, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. "I said stop it"

"Goku…don't play the fool with me. I know you still want me, I know how much you want me" Goku growled and turned away from her as she slipped her jacket off, leaving her left in her small and tight fighting shirt. "You love me"

"I know" He let his head fall in a sigh.

"See…so why resist me? Why resist me when I can give you anything and everything? When I can love you back?" He gasped as her small fingers caressed his chest, her lips inches away from his own before he pulled away again.

"Stop! I don't want this….I don't, I don't" Chichi laughed and in reply Goku looked at her with empty eyes. How could she find this funny…she was tearing him in two, tearing away his flesh.

"You do, don't lie to yourself Goku! You know you want this, don't deny it, why deny it when there is no escape?" She smirked at him.

"Why are you doing this? Why won't you just leave me alone chichi…you've had your fun! You've had your chance…just leave me alone to rot here, I don't want anything anymore. I just want to be alone." She smiled at him still.

"Don't be a fool! You want happiness, you want fulfilment and to see the light again….well I'm handing it to you…"

"I won't help you Chichi! I'm….They're right…I don't deserve this, I didn't deserve this….you tricked me! You lied to me! You hurt me!" Goku walked forward towards her, her smirk forever enraging him. "You took my heart and you squeezed it dry! You don't care…you never did Why would you? You just used me for what I had! All I've done all my life is help people; all I've ever been is the hero! Then…then you come along and I'm the villain! I'm the murderer! I'm the darkness that people ran from and cried mercy to!" Chichi smiled at him as he pinned her to the edges of the orb. "You killed me Chichi! I'm dead! I'm dead and gone! But by Kami don't think I won't finish this before I'm gone for good!"

"What are you going to do Goku? You won't hurt me! Even I can see it in your eyes; you won't lay a finger on me! You're a fool, a weak fool! This planet is mine….I'm so close and Goku my love…I never could have done it without you!" She laughed as he narrowed his eyes at her. Within the second she found herself pressed to the wall, his hands on her hips and his lips pressed roughly to hers, she gasped at him.

"Everyone is entitled to a goodbye kiss…." Goku smiled and with lighting speed moved to the other side of the orb. Her eyes wide in amazement as he smirked at her.

"What? How!?"

"I wont let you control me…you've lost Chichi. Your father, what would he say if he saw you now...I Don't think he'd be proud Chichi…..400 years and you still can't take over this planet….Its not that hard, come on! I mean for Kami's sake the people here aren't exactly strong…knock out the head and the rest of the bodies dead. And still after all this time…you haven't realised this…your father would be ashamed!"

"What do you know about my father!?"

"I know that he was a great king, I know he was once a loving and kind man who held his family above everything…especially his only child….his little daughter…his only light after the tragic death of his wife…I know he locked his lovely little princess away from the world so she wouldn't be hurt, I know he gave her everything she could want and that she still wasn't happy…she wanted to live…to be free from life's tragedies…to be herself…"

"Shut up!"

"I know that eventually a man came, a wizard…. A powerful wizard and in a great battle…the poor princess was left all alone so in her anger…she struck her own avenging blow!...I don't know what happened after that…I don't want to…not until she met a man, a certain man. But I do know one thing….I know that your father would be disappointed seeing you like this…I know that you don't realise the number of books on your father."

"Books! You think you can know my father through books!! You know nothing Goku! You don't know what its like!"

"I know what its like to loose your only family…I know what its like to live alone…Chichi, you don't have to do this…your father never asked for this…Just stop, its not too late. I'll protect you…I wont let Kami or anyone hurt you. You're the only family I have left now…you're my wife…" Cringing he took the slap she delivered to his face.

"Don't act like you understand me! I've lived alone for 400 years…I've died more than 400 times, I've been born and grown, gotten ill…been to school….I've seen this world change and grow and all this time I've been alone!" She slapped him once more.

"I know Chi…and I'm not saying I understand…just that I've been alone too...okay not for as long but still… I have and all I'm saying is…that you're all I've got left. And for what I've got left you've broken me, you've broken my heart and killed me but Chi…I don't know why I can't stop loving you…."

"Stop messing with my head Goku…I'm not stupid!"

"I'm not messing with your head Chichi! I don't want to help you, I don't want to fight you and I don't want to loose you but you've made me so angry, so miserable!"

"All part of the curse!" Her voice was a low whispering hiss that although small, made his heart twist and clench violently. She threw herself at him and with a great 'ompf' cursed as she hit the walls of her purple prison, Goku appearing with a mischievous smirk at the top of her dome.

"Chichi this is stupid! What do you expect to gain from all this?!...There is no wonder you're alone if you keep killing or scaring off your husbands!" He watched the anger fill up on her face…. " Oh and destroying half the earth…that doesn't help either, if you don't wanna be alone sweetie try not killing everyone….might help you know"

She threw her fists at him violently, his laugh irritating her so much. Each punch she missed, each kick she missed and yet his hands pushed her away constantly….each force of air or energy sent her with force across the dome, sometimes with more force than usual, sometimes with less….but she could still see him holding back…refraining from hurting her. With a final blow she hit the side of the dome and with an angered glare she pushed him to the wall.

"You think I ever loved you Goku! I've never loved anyone! You were just a pawn, a piece in my huge plan. I didn't need anything from you but your strength and your reputation….I never loved you!" She laughed as she watched the hurt fill his face, his heart in one last blow finally decaying into nothingness.


	14. Run with me!

With a fallen smile she felt herself soon pressed against the sides of the dome as he pushed her hard to the edges…He fled to the other side once more. She flung herself at him with a violent force and screamed as her grabbed her by the wrists and threw her with force across the dome. Her back arched at the impact and the dome shattered around him as she continued to fall amongst the rubble of the buildings. He saw them run towards him, cheer him but he didn't recognise them…his feet just moved towards her.

"Shit! Chichi….." He ran over to the smoking rocks that cover her sweet body "Chichi! Shit Chi, I didn't mean to! With both anger and fear he threw the rubble off her and ignored the cries of his friends to stop. "Why are you doing this to me?! What did I do…why don't you love me?!" She opened her eyes and gripped tightly to his wrist.

"Goku I…" A shadow cast over him and as her sentence faded into nothingness so did her body. With worry and shock Goku turned around to find Kami stood gently behind him, his friends possessing faces of care and worry as Kami placed the now sealed and glowing ball of glass like substance into a bag and onto his belt.

"What did you do?" Goku reached out to take the bag but missed as it was pulled from his reach.

"Goku I had to…she's a danger to this planet, to its people. I can't expect you to kill her but she can face her prison sentence in the nothingness of this orb." Kami sighed and placed it back on his side, "Your welcome to come back to the lookout if you wish?"

"…I…Sure…Yeah, that would be…nice" Goku stared at the orb and sighed, his friends gave him comforting smiles and Bulma embraced him in a hug before they all left for the lookout. Not one smile pressed his lips…he would never know those answers…never see her again…never know what she was going to say…could she have been saying she was sorry…or maybe that she did still love him! With a sigh he pressed his hands to his tired face and got up from his bed.

The evening had grown cold and the sight of the majestic Earth below was one of dull clouds and flashes of lighting. With sorrowful glances he looked above him…it didn't matter how high he came, he could always see the stars. Above the blockage of clouds and aircraft, of pollution and skyscrapers…he could see, almost perfectly their glistening patterns, their diamond dances.

In the rays of the silver moon his sight caught the glisten of his ring; it shone with a dull brightness in the moonlight. He smiled slightly and rubbed it with tender grace…he missed her. Those answers, he wanted them…wanted her. He picked up his posture and walked towards the door…she was his wife and no one, not even Kami had the right to lock her away from him….they needed his permission to take her away.

With lightning quickness he silently crept into the darkness of a small room. A room he had been forbidden to enter since his coming here. The room was decorated with shelves and a pastel design. It was horrid. On each shelf sat three or four different orbs or vials or some sort of glass object. Which one was Chichi? With a sigh he looked around the room and noticed the gatherings of dust around the objects…he supposed all he had to do was look for the item that didn't have any dust. Only problem was, he supposed there was at least a hundred or more items in here that resembled the orb that Chichi had been placed in and not all of them had dust on. He lowered the number of possibilities down to twenty. He picked up the one that glowed a deep purple and held it to his chest….that little colour reminded him on her….Each item glowed its own colour…each Ki had its own rainbow…like him. His Ki was red….hers must be purple. With a wild quest he cracked open the void that held whatever it was inside and crossed his fingers it was her.

His eyes were closed tight as brightness filled the room; still clutching to the orb the thought to prepare him arrived too late as a small hand encased itself around his mouth. His eyes opened wide to find a woman with bright pink hair and eyes that resembled the depths of sapphire.

"Thank yah Hun! That there place was getting kinda crowded. So…who do I owe this wonderful pleasure?" Her voice was possessed by a strange accent but was still gentle and soft. She uncovered his mouth but held him against the wall.

"Uhh…" Goku faced her with confusion, raising his eyebrows.

"What's your name sweetie?" Her voice came with a sigh of exhaustion

"Goku…Son Goku" Her face lit up with a smile

"What a strange name, I'm Cassandra. Been here for good two hundred years. And yourself?"

"Two hundred years?!" Goku suddenly bit his lip and prayed he hadn't awoken anyone.

"That's what I said darling…now what about yourself, how long 'ave you been here?" She smiled at him with a flirtious grin.

"Um…about three years" He watched her face transform into a crumpled cuteness as she laughed.

"Three years? So what did you do to face this confinement?" She released on of her hands and poke her finger into his chest, Goku looked towards her with a fear he hadn't quite felt before.

"What being in the orb?" She nodded "I wasn't in an orb…I'm, well…Kami trained me to fight and stuff." Her smile fell.

"Oh my. Well that's a lot different to my here story. I was locked away for trying to take Kami's place. So if you aint an issue, why are you here sweet buns?"

"Well it's kinda complicated" She gave him an enthusiastic smile and sank to the floor and placed herself in a comfortable sitting position before signalling him to do the same. "Well Kami trapped my wife in one of these orbs and I'm here to try and get her, I wanna talk to her….I thought your orb was hers…" His voice dropped to a low whisper of sad frequency.

"Oh you poor dear. You went on the colour didn't you? Oh yeah they all make that mistake, especially you warriors. I don't know how he does it but if you tell me about what happened I can maybe help you find her." Goku smiled and began to tell his tale, her face was one of concentration.

"Okay so she tried to take over the world, see that means she'll probably be around here somewhere. Right. You say she's tried to do it more than once?" Goku nodded "Okay….here's the shelf" She ran her finger along the shelf of five orbs, each one a deep Orange. "See the colour of the orb depends on what you've done and this section I believe is the serial world taker-overer."

"Can I ask why you're helping me?"

"Well after two hundred years of not being around anyone and then I get freed by a lovely and sexy young man? Of course I'm gunna help ya, one because you freed me, two because I like you and three because you gunna help me get out as well." Goku sighed….he always got into these messes.

"So…which one is she?" Goku smiled lightly

"I don't know, we got to work that one out ourselves. Hmmm….Suppose random guessing isn't an option. Which one do you think?" Goku walked up to the shelf and looked at each of the orbs. They were all identical and the shelf neatly dusted. He didn't know. He had come this far, come so close and now he was stuck and couldn't find the way out.

"Maybe….I dunno…..Dammit!" He sighed in frustration and looked at the orbs. Cassandra was right; he couldn't just open them until he got to her but there wasn't any other way of doing it. "Maybe we should just guess…don't see any other way"

"Maybe….but I got another idea. She your wife you say?" Goku nodded "Well I can remember being able to hear voices while I was in that there orb so maybe she can?" Goku looked at her with questioning. Rolling her eyes she forced his head to look at the Central orbs. "Look that one is glowing. Look around you all of these things contain a person and usually when Kami comes in they all scream to be let out or scream hatred or sometimes apologies….none of them glow right now but this one does….so I think your wife is in that there orb and is trying to guide you….of course I could be completely wrong and this could all be a huge mistake" Goku sighed and picked up the orb which as his hands touched it began to glow franticly.

With a sigh he placed it into his lap and snapped it in half, closing his eyes again as the orange glow filled the room. When he looked up the room was full of the flashes of orbs…each and everyone was flashing at him. But more importantly before him stood a female, in her torn and burnt fighting garb. He smiled with an eager anticipation and looked up to find her staring into his eyes…It was her…but she looked pissed.

"I um…hey Chi!" He smiled and waved at her before she gave him a light smile.

"I'm surprised to see you" Goku dropped his arm and his smile before realising that Chichi was not addressing him.

"I know! When he told me about you're here tale I was full of surprise myself! I cannot believe that you Chichi are still at it. Picked a nicen this time my girl. So if you're uh finished with him can I have him….he a catch!" Cassandra smiled and placed her hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku with great confusion watched as Chichi laughed and embraced the pink haired female.

"You haven't changed a bit! Your hair is still candy floss!" Cassandra smiled and looked at Chichi

"Well you have changed…but what do I expect. So you gunna answer my question, or do you wanna keep sweet buns to yourself?" Goku sighed and looked at the floor.

"I think I'll keep this one for a bit" Chichi smiled at him and Cassandra growled with a laugh.

"Of all the men you've ensnared and the one I actually like is the one your gunna keep!" Chichi laughed and stared at Goku. "Well I don't wanna break all this up but all this here commotion is gunna attract a certain green man and slash or others so I think we should leave, don't you?" Chichi nodded and grabbed Goku by the arm and threw him in front of them.

"Lead the way" Goku stared at her before turning around and running down the corridors with them close behind. They got to the vast ceramics of the look outs arena like platform. He smiled at them both and ran over the window that Bulma slept in.

"Get under the balcony and don't make a sound!" The two girls did as was said. "Bulma!...Psst Bulma" Goku's voice was a harsh whisper. Picking up a stone he threw it through the window and winced at the smash from inside. "Bulma!" A loud groan and a very angry Bulma staring out the window at him made him smile innocently "Can I have a capsule please? With a car in it…..A nice one….with at least three seats…please?" Bulma stared at him in question and reached into her pocket. "Hurry please"

"Goku what are you up to?" Goku smiled innocently again and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just want to go for a drive, see a few people….Bulma Please…I can't stay here knowing she's trapped somewhere in this place" Bulma sighed and gave Goku a smile of Sympathy.

"Can you drive?" Goku's smile fell and he looked at the two girls under the balcony with panic and a questioning stare. Chichi nodded before glaring at him to continue.

"Yes" With a raised eyebrow Bulma threw the casual down and sank back into the darkness of her room shouting good night to him.

With a boom the capsule hit the floor and Goku opened the doors for both women, before climbing into the front next to Chichi.

"Oh my this is a nice place here!" Cassandra sat on a rock and smiled at Chichi who was sat next to her. Goku silently and feeling sick leant on a tree in the shadows with his face away from them. Turning around he signalled her to come over and Cassandra nodded with a smirk. The shadows crept around her like the claws of a great beast, the whispering sorrows of night surrounded her but the outstretched compassion of the midnight moonlight fought to reach all the corners of shadow and darkness. His outline was one of silver as he pushed her up against the tree.

"What now?" She smiled at him with an evil smirk. "Chichi tell me! What am I to you?!...are you just using me to get out of there? Why did you say you didn't love me…it was true wasn't it? Why are you doing this to me!?" His voice was a dangerous growl and she laughed at him, encouraging the anger on his face to increase. She pushed forward and kissed him with passion. He flinched in shock and pulled back and shook his head. She rolled her eyes.

"What?" Her face was one of innocence and teasing.

"Don't try that Chichi….I'm not going to be your slave thing again. Please….please just answer my questions." Desperation and grief clung to his voice as he stared at her in the eyes. She smiled deeply at him and rolled her eyes before placing her lips on his again.

She massaged them gently with her own lips, placing her hands on the side of his face and pulling him against the tree with her. Gently she pulled away.

"I did" Goku smiled and looked at her cautiously. She sighed and roughly grabbed his buttocks. His eyes widened in shock and she smiled eagerly at his shock. "I need a Hero" She whispered into his ear with an intimate pattern, Goku smiled at her but pulled away.

"I've never had a problem trusting people…But..."

"I know. I hurt you but I meant what I said when you came back to the castle….I didn't know I was in love with you! But…when I saw your friends, I thought that you hated me"

"They're attacking was as much as surprise for me as it was for you….I swear Chi I didn't know they were there!" She smiled and pushed him over.

"Why did you let me out? For answers or for something else?" Chichi straddled his waist and leant her arms on his chest. Goku looked up at her with longing and confusion.

"A bit of both really" He placed his hand behind his head and gave a sheepish laugh. She smiled and kissed him with a strong force. His shirt pulled up and over his head within minutes and he pulled her closer to him. Neither minded the wetness of the mud that stuck to their naked bodies as they held each other.

Bulma was awoken by a banging on her door and with a growl she stood from her bed. Silken waves rubbed against her body as she placed the dressing gown on and opened the door. Frantically Krillen ran in, closely followed by Kami and the others.

"Have you seen Goku!?" Krillen panted and pulled on Bulma's gown in frustration.

"Yes he left about ten minutes ago. He asked me for a capsule"

"Did you give him one?"

"Yes…why wouldn't I? What going…."

"He let Chichi go…and someone else. Master Roshi please ready your students, we're going to have to go after him and seal them both back in their prisons"

Sunlight trickled with aluminous grace against the water of the still pond. Goku smiled and snuggled up to the warmth of her beside him. Smiling he watched as Cassandra gentle skewered some fish and placed them over the fire. The cave that they lay in was hidden by shrubbery and forest, a decent spot to hide away in but they all knew they would have to move.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Goku's voice was inquisitive and Cassandra smiled.

"Well sweet buns, about four hundred years ago both I and Chichi were fighting to take over the world. She wanted to do it by taking over the planet bit by bit and I wanted to do it by taking over Kami. Well you can probably imagine there was a bit of tension between us about who was best and who would win…eventually we were both being hunted and well we decided best thing to do was to help each other to get what we wanted. Sadly Chichi got killed in one battle and I found myself hiding for my life as well. The years passed by and I, as expected heard of Chichi once again trying to take over and then a third time. I met her every lifetime until one day Kami himself caught me at my plots again….I was locked away"

"So how come you managed to live through all them lives too?" Goku asked eagerly.

"Well this is where the second part of my crime comes in…I sleep with young men and basically take from them my youth. I can live for as long as I wish as long as I got a nice young boy to be with…not you of course hunny, you're a keeper. Kami didn't like me doing that either…lucky thing is there aint no time in them orbs so none of them in there have aged."

"He'll be looking for us" Chichi growled and placed herself into Goku's lap. "Though when I saw you in the room with Cassandra Goku I never expected you to be on the run with me…I was ready to put up a fight and run." Goku smiled nervously.

"Well you did kinda deserve being in there" Chichi stared at him "I feel awkward" Both females giggled at him and handed him a fish to eat…Chichi knew he would need more than one.

Kami led them through the forest and towards the fish smelling smoke that billowed from the cave mouth. Goku was in for a few sharp words and as for the women he had taken with him, they were also in trouble. Krillen and Yamcha pulled back the branches and carefully crept into the cave to find it empty and abandoned.

"Looks like they left in a hurry, Goku probably sensed us coming. Split up and find them" Kami sighed and looked at the old master Roshi who sat himself on a stone. ! I can't believe Goku did this, what is going through his mind…"

"The boy loves her Kami. As far as he's concerned he doesn't want her locked away, if anyone's going to sort things out its going to be him, he's always been like that. Always sorts out his own problems." Master Roshi smiled and with Kami walked off in a direction south of the cave.

Leaves rustled and mud squelched as Goku pulled the women out of their hiding places and onto the grass of the forest.

"Well they're gone so I say we had off that way" Goku nodded and opened up the capsule. The sped through the forest, narrowly missing the trees as Chichi recklessly flew in and out of all of them.


	15. Hide and seek

Mud, like thick dollops of mutated cream clung to his legs, right up to the knee. On his left shoulder was Chichi, her hands clinging wonderfully to him. On his right shoulder Cassandra perched worriedly, gripping tightly to Goku's hair as her heels dug into his side. It squelched beneath him, gurgling as the air was mixed back into the earth concoction. Cassandra muttered words of disgust at the sound and smell of the fields that they trudged through.

The sky was dark and luckily the rain had yet to fall, in the distance she could see the small town that they trudged closer too and with a smile she cheered and pulled for Goku to move faster lest the rain decide to fall sooner. Chichi smiled and rolled her eyes, rubbing his neck gently and kissing the top of his had…who knew where Kami was right now or where he was looking. Hopefully no where close to here. Goku sighed with relief as they reached the town and with a heave put both women gently down upon the dry earth. Up to his knees the stain was visible…his boots lost in the clumps of immigrant earth that had latched to him.

Standing at the door of a small and somewhat cosy looking hotel he watched the women enter and sulked miserably to himself as the rain fell down in a torrent. Cassandra came out with the elderly owner of the small home and smiled at him with entertainment at the dear old female fussed over him and his messy clothes.

"Oh you poor dear, get yourself in here and out of the rain" Her voice was soft and motherly but with the hint of times itself sewn into it. With a smile Goku stepped in and blushed as he was undressed and wrapped into a towel. "Go get yourself in the shower my dear, I'll wash these clothes for you" Chichi smiled as he walked into the bathroom. "Oh you poor girls, you must be as cold as death walking around out there, are you muddy at all?" Both females shook their heads.

"Goku carried us all this here way" Cassandra pulled her hair out of its complicated do and smiled at the old lady.

"Oh what a sweet gentleman he must be. You room is just down the hall girls, your friend is opposite you. Breakfast is at nine am and the doors lock at ten pm, we'll open them again at 8am tomorrow. There are towels in your room's dears and if you wish I can wash your clothes and have them dried by morning" Both women nodded and thanked the woman, before walking along to their room.

When Goku left the shower room he had opened the room to be met by the sweet old lady who directed him to his room and handed him his clean shirt for the night.

"There are shops down the road dear for the morning….I'm afraid I don't think I can save your trousers" Goku smiled at her gently.

"Its okay, I'll send one of the girls to go get some stuff for me" She gently took his hands and wished him goodnight before shutting the door to a sweet smelling room behind her.

His room was a small room, with a cosy bed, single and well made. It smelt of lavender and the window shone with the brightness of the moon that was just over half its shape. He smiled and listened to the girls giggling in the next room…he cuddled up into his bed and rest his eyes in sleep, in the morning they would have to fetch him new clothes and then they would have to leave.

His thought were almost coming to a halt, his eyes almost rested in the peace of sleep when he hear the door creak open gently. Unthinking his tired mind couldn't comprehend the sound until two small hands shook him into full wakefulness. Wide eyes full of shock met small eyes filled with lust. Her long black hair was spilling in an unbrushed style down her back as she pushed him onto his back again and slowly began to strip his clothes.

Sally Smarl smiled at the group of young people that walked through the door of her bed and breakfast. She was glad that the little town she lived in was increasing in its popularity and the number of people attracted to her late husbands idea. A woman with bright turquoise hair walked up to her and asked her for rooms enough for each person before her, she nodded and gave them all what she could.

"You wouldn't have happened to see a tall man; messy black hair with two young women would you?" The man that requested such a thing was short, very short and had no hair but instead six to eight dots upon the front of his head. She nodded slowly.

"Yes my dear we did have a man and two women here last night." She smiled gently when the group sighed and smiled at her answer. "May I ask why you need to know?"

"The two women are criminals and he's been caught up in-between everything" Kami, in his humanly disguise spoke gently to the elderly lady.

"Oh my! But they all seemed so nice…especially that young man, you know he fixed my roof before he left? Wouldn't let me pay him of course! My my what is this world coming to?" She sighed and pulled out a form for them all to sign.

"Are they still here?" Sally sighed bitterly and shook her head.

"No I'm sorry dear they left this morning." With a gently nudge she pointed in the direction she had seen them go and opened up the log book to give them the address of where they lived. "They're from….." she scanned her hand across the page "Here we go, they're from capsule corporation in west city" Bulma let her jaw drop, sneaky rat had used her address….

They all bid Sally a thank you and took themselves to bed, they were too tired to carry their search on for today.

In the weeks that followed the group eventually cut down to a smaller and smaller search group. Bulma left back for West City and began work again and Lunch headed back to Roshi's island. After three weeks of no successful capture Kami had left for his look out and had watched eagerly from his orb the progress of Roshi and the actions of Goku himself. Every night he would watch to see where the young man had gone to this time and although the sweetness between the now reunited couple was touching, Kami often grew angry and disappointed at the choices the young Goku had made. Eventually he had no choice but to once again join the search and once again it was a case of Goku being one more step ahead. The worn out bodies of once young men had proved that Cassandra was still up to her old tricks and yet no matter where they went the owners of shops and hotels all complimented on how polite and kind the group had been…especially Goku.

To them all this was no surprise, Goku was a kind and considerate young man but the lack of trouble that was being caused by the two females that had accompanied him was the shock that they couldn't over come. It seemed that for the most part that this chase was a game to them but Roshi knew that sooner or later they would all catch up…one of the three was bound to get cocky and make a slip and that is when the fights would begin.

He didn't blame this on Goku at all…the boy for the most part had always been a good boy. He had always done good…okay sometimes he failed to do as he was told but from day one Goku had known firmly what he thought he needed to do…and once he knew that, no one could stop him. And now was one of those times. It was obvious that Goku was hung on Chichi….there was no doubt that he had quite literally sacrificed everything to try and be by her side again. Goku wasn't running at all but fighting, he was fighting to keep Chichi with him, he was fighting so hard he was willing to walk, run, ski and swim across this entire planet just to try and outsmart Kami and his friends.

And it wasn't often that Goku put anything above his friends….not often at all. But here they were, a month after he had initially run off on this chase and they still hadn't caught him, he still hadn't come forward.

Cassandra rubber her soar feet and glared at the oncoming car that headed swiftly towards them. It was finally at that point where they were all gunna bump into each other. In the corner of the room Goku held onto Chichi with a tight grip and had placed himself in front of Cassandra, it had been two and a half weeks since he had left on this crazy arsed journey and a sigh of relief passed his lips when the speeding car filled with friends drove straight through the city and off into the distance…they hadn't detected them.

Chichi sighed and leant against him in a hug with a smile. Goku pulled her away and sat on the bed, allowing her to sit upon his lap.

"Its best we stay here. If we move they're more likely to see us or detect us. If we stay here they aren't likely to look here again." He heaved an exhausted sigh "This is getting tiresome isn't it?" Chichi nodded and curled her tired head into his neck "All this running…." Cassandra yelped a little and leapt to her feet.

"I know what we can do sweet buns! There is a clothiers here in town and just up that there road I seen a wig shop….why not completely change ourselves?" Chichi smiled and looked up a confused looking Goku. "Oh hun just you all wait here and I'll be back quicker than a rat outta an aqueduct!"

Two hours passed before Cassandra returned with five bags full of things. Goku gaped at the treasures she had uncovered. Wigs, clothes, contact lenses, make up, fake eye brows and other completely weird junk that may just help them. She handed him his bag of things and rummaging through he sighed in ponder.

Baggy black trousers hung loosely around his waist; a shining metal belt made from numerous squares of cheap tin decorated the inexpensive metal but held his trousers somewhat in place. His top half was covered in a shirt that had numerous names of bands upon it. They had in a much fought battle tried to bleach his hair blonde and comb it down but neither comb nor bleach would work and they soon found themselves sticking a wig of mid back length hair in un-natural red upon Goku's head and a somewhat uncomfortable feeling in his eyes as the contacts created a light green. On his arms and shoulders Cassandra had applied very real looking but fake tattoos and on his face he soon found a metal stud parading through his bottom lip. Despite the numbness of his lip Goku looked with impression at himself in the mirror. He doubted they would recognise him at all but for this to work they all had to keep their Ki extremely low.

Chichi's hair had been successfully been turned ginger and her eyes made a wondrous blue. On her body she wore a tight fitting top that was a pale black and a short black skirt, which ended just before he knees began. In her ears hun huge silver earrings, covered in crosses and skulls and her fed were encased in the lace of small black dolly shoes. She too had been applied with fantastic art work that she for a part wished were real.

Cassandra out of the three had managed the most. Her hair was a bright blonde and her eyes a deep transcendent blue that shone despite its fake ness. She had not denied herself a chance to express her love of pink as a long pink summer dress was encased around her slim frame and a small pair of stylish glasses placed upon he eyes. Her hair rather than being piled up into a strange design was long and curly and spilled gorgeously around her shoulders.

As they walked carefully around West City Goku wrapped his arm around Chichi's waist and was surprised when Cassandra moved his arm around her own. Despite Chichi's growls Cassandra pointed out that Goku was a truthful and loyal young man and that if he walked around like this with two women the suspicion was less. They changed their names and for the next two and a half weeks, they had successfully avoided confrontation with the group, they had walked past them, sat in the same shops as them and stayed in the same hotel at one point and, although Goku could tell they were shifty about them the group had yet to point anything out. And so as he walked down the quite country rode with bother women talking happily beside him, the shock of Krillen's voice addressing him knocked the air out of his chest.


	16. Low Blow

Goku stood frozen to the spot….How the hell did they find them!? Two months of being out of sight, one step ahead and out of the way and now all of a sudden with no warning they just turn up. The situation suddenly hit him and Goku with terror grabbed Chichi and threw her close to him, so that she couldn't move, nor could anyone touch her. Turning around and moving her behind him to protect her Goku watched the others climb out from their vehicle.

Realisation dawned….the situations, the getting away with the disguise. They had all got cocky and that was why they had been discovered, they had slipped up somewhere but had been too arrogant and big headed to even realise. And now here they were, on a single country road, head to head, face to face. They had finally caught him. Cassandra clambered out of her seat and placed herself behind Goku, clinging onto Chichi whose face possessed an evil smirk.

"What are you up to girl?" Cassandra whispered dangerously into Chichi's ear, Krillen had begun to speak himself and thankfully Goku's ears were listening to him and not them. Chichi whispered her reply and the smirk spread, like a contagious disease, onto Cassandra's face.

"Goku give her up!" Goku narrowed his eyes at Krillen and watched as the crowd of others gathered around his friend. Goku shook his head in a violent no and walked silently backwards towards their own car. "Don't even try getting into that car Goku…" Goku stared at them but continued to move.

"Goku my lad, its time you gave all this nonsense up. You've lost the battle, just give up honourably now and everything can just get back to normal hey?" Roshi's voice was soft and compassionate and he held out his hand towards Goku in a friendly gesture.

"How can they get back to normal when you're going to take her away? Thing will never be normal if she's gone!" Goku screamed in anguish and anger towards them, he wasn't going to surrender or back down…not without knowing he could always have her.

"I understand Goku, please know that." Bulma clambered out of the car. Goku glared at her, his face a contortion of desperation, of faith. His eyes forever moved on them, analysing, looking for a flaw…for an escape. She knew there wasn't one, they had all gone through this…time and time again, how it would be done, what they should do if this happened or if that happened.

"No one understands…." Goku's voice was a low mutter, his eyes staring at the floor, his face one of sorrow "I won't let you take her away from me!" Bulma backed away as Goku stared at them, his eyes narrowed, focused…a look they had never seen before…an insane glint of un-human desperation, un-human instinct. Krillen sighed, along with his master and prepared himself for battle.

"I'm sorry Goku lad, but we have no other choice then" Master Roshi stepped forward, Krillen and Yamcha formed behind as Tien watched from the side. Goku watched frantically….

"Chichi stay close to me, don't let go of me! You understand?" Chichi nodded without worry and kissed him gently on the lips before wrapping her fingers around his. "Don't let go…don't let go" She smiled lovingly and tightened her grip as she stared at Tien who now looked puzzled.

They leapt at him in attack, their feet and fists hitting the bare ground as Goku picked up Chichi and defensively moved from one spot to the next. Chichi held onto him tightly as Goku sprinted up the road with Cassandra thrown over his spare shoulder. The others stayed behind him, constantly keeping up with him as he leaped from floor to tree, tree to floor and road field. His hair slipped off and the blackened mess returned to their vision.

He clung to her desperately, his feet not loosing a pattern, his eyes not leaving them as they leapt at him with kicks and fists, he dodged them as best he could, his spare hand blocking and manoeuvring around them with lightning quickness. Cassandra remained on the ground watching them as she saw Kami walking over to her, Tien was following closely behind and with a sigh she examined her nails and Kami rooted around for the crystalline orb.

In the air Goku yanked hard on Chichi's slowly slipping hand, as she increasingly tried to let go of him. He turned to look at her, to tell her to hold on but in doing so was flung with force to the ground by a kick from his old master, pulling himself up Goku looked around frantically for Chichi….she was no where to be seen.

"Chichi?" His voice was a worried whimper, his eyes darted around frantically in an attempt to see where she had landed, to see Kami and his orb, to see Cassandra stare at him with pleading eyes as he clambered back to his feet and like a bullet elbowed Kami in the shoulders, causing him to drop said orb and before Tien could react give Cassandra the chance to run, but she didn't. "Where is she? I can't see her?!"

"You will" Goku stared at her as she laughed with a bitter cynical giggle. She hopped in the car and drove down the road, leaving Goku stood dumbfounded in the middle of the little country road. He watched her vanish down the road in the car, frowning at her retreating aid.

"Bitch…" Muttering to himself Goku turned to face his still fighting opponents and with a sigh he turned his head in as many directions as possible to try and find her once again…she wouldn't leave him like this…she wouldn't, he knew it….she wouldn't.

"Where is she Goku?" Goku stared at Yamcha with blank confusion and shrugged his shoulders. "Goku where the hell is she!?" Shrugging his shoulders once again Goku began to move slightly in his attempt to find her before they did. "Goku I have been travelling up and down, left and right, north, south, east and west just to catch you and you're stupid girlfriend…."

"Wife …and she isn't stupid!" Goku scowled.

"Whatever….either way, I have had it Goku…now where is she so I can go home and lay down and stop having to trek cross country after your sorry backside!" Yamcha clenched his fists and glared at Goku who returned the gesture.

"I don't know!!" Goku sighed and turned around to walk away until he found a tight arm around his neck, pulling him to the floor.

"Where is she!?" Goku shook his head and muttered the same answer as before, gasping and throwing himself as well as Yamcha to the floor as an explosion erupted behind him. Yamcha leapt off him and launched himself to his feet, staring at Cassandra who now stood they're smirking. "Bulma get back!" Bulma nodded and backed off towards the tree, pressing herself against its bark and whimpering as she watched Cassandra climb into the car and start the engine.

Krillen walked over in Goku's direction, followed closely by Roshi, Tien and Kami….Yamcha once again threw himself at Goku in an attempt to force an answer out of him just as Bulma let out a scream of terror and all, including Goku stopped to stare at the sight. Goku gasped as the others ran over to Bulma, as she whimpered, pressed against the tree with a knife to her neck, Chichi's arms coming out from within the solid trunk of the tree itself. Goku stared in disbelief as Chichi climbed out with Bulma in a tight lock.

"All of you back away from Goku! Get away from the car!" Chichi signalled at Bulma's throat with the knife, which now erupted with the glowing energy that exploded from Chichi's hands. "Did you all forget? I have so many powers it's hard to behold…now, move aside or I will seriously hurt her! The dagger is really just for decoration…I could melt her skin in an instance if you push me too far, now back off….and don't you dare follow us, or I'll do exactly the same!" Goku continued to stare at Chichi in shock. "Goku sweetie get in the car silly, don't just stand there staring." Goku nodded and climbed into the passenger's seat of the car, next to Cassandra who revved the engine and moved closer to Chichi who clambered in herself, with a frightened looking Bulma and with a sigh he watched the others stare at him also in shock and disappointment as the car faded into the horizon.

As the engine started Cassandra laughed, Goku's eyes leaving his friends disappointed stares and moving onto Chichi with mixed emotions.

"What?" Chichi asked with confusion at Goku's stare. Bulma ranted angrily in the corner of the car, magical chains encasing her body before she finally shut up at Chichi's threat to gag her.

"Why did you go and do that?" Chichi looked at Goku with perplexed reaction.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you have to go and threaten Bulma like that!?"

"Goku….how the hell else were we supposed to get out of there!?" Chichi threw her hands up in confusion, before gagging the now ranting Bulma.

"You didn't have to threaten her life and then take her hostage!" Goku glared in anger as Cassandra pulled on his arm as a signal that urged him to turn around and leave it be.

"Oh and you can think of something better?" Chichi pouted and stared at Goku.

"You didn't have to do that though!!"

"Oh for fuck sake Goku what else was there to do, do you want to stay with me or not?! I couldn't see any other way…." Chichi spat at Goku bitterly and turned her head away from him.

"Of course I want to stay with you….." Goku reached out and touched her arm, but withdrew it when she shouted at him some more.

"Then what are you moaning about?!"

"You could have hurt her" Goku kept his voice low and stared at the floor, knowing Bulma was watching every move made by each of them and listening to every word said.

"Hurt her…..Goku….argh! You're so stupid sometimes." Chichi spoke violently before folding her arms and staring out the window as it began to rain. Goku stared at Bulma with an apologetic stare before looking dejectedly at the floor and with a sigh turned round to face the front as Cassandra turned on the radio and pulled into the forests beside them to loose the others should they have followed.


	17. Getting away with Murder

Swerving in and out of the tree's Chichi pressed her hand over Bulma's mouth as the car of Krillen and the others sped past an

Swerving in and out of the tree's Chichi pressed her hand over Bulma's mouth as the car of Krillen and the others sped past and turned left down the winding road opposite. Goku stared in unexplainable emotion as the car left their sight before eventually, after a full five minutes pulled Chichi's hand off of Bulma's mouth somewhat violently.

"What is your problem Goku?" Cassandra asked aggressively in her usual accent as they all climbed out of the car (except Bulma who remained seated and watching) Goku stared at the pink haired Succubus of a woman and shook his head before walking off into the forest and leaving the two women to talk amongst themselves. "Sooo you're the Genius lady?" Bulma nodded her reply. "Goku told us here a lot about you, you aren't as pretty as I thought you would be" Bulma scowled and watched the patch of forest where Goku should emerge. "You know what I noticed Chichi….Sweet buns sure is grumpy today aren't he?"

"Don't ask me why, and don't call him sweet buns!" Chichi answered in a dangerous tone that made Cassandra flinch and Bulma giggle.

"So are you missy, don't you get all hormonal on me" Chichi sighed and apologised before sitting in the car with her hands over her face.

"I can't help it; just recently all the little things have just made me want to strangle him. You know what I mean? Just the little things, like leaving his towel on the floor or not leaving his shoes by the door…..they're just argh….even thinking about it makes me want to strangle him! But he's usually so sweet about it but lately, not so much….and today! Jeeze don't get me started on just now." Bulma giggled some more and smiled innocently at Chichi's deathly stare.

"And what do you find so funny Genius?" Bulma smiled and tried to make herself as comfortable as a tied up woman could. Bulma didn't answer but turned to look out of the window; Cassandra gave up before trying and turned to Chichi who now had her face in her hands.

"Listen honey, we're all a little tired and in all honesty Goku is probably just a little tense from all that there fighting he just did, and you vanishing. I'm sure when he comes back he'll be as good as new after whatever it is he's gone to do" Chichi sighed and nodded her head, she hated this relationship stuff…it was better when they just did what she told them to do.

Goku slowly emerged from the forests of trees and sat himself on the edge of the back seat and stared at the two girls, Chichi looked at him dejectedly and stood up.

"What were you doing?" Her voice was gentle and curious and with a small answer Goku replied with little care in his tone.

"I went for a walk" Chichi's face fell into a frown.

"We're on the run from your 'friends and you're walking!! What is wrong with you, don't you think?!" Goku sat and stared at her before standing up and shrugging his shoulders and straightening his trousers "Don't just shrug at me!"

"Well what do you want me to say?" Chichi growled at him and got into the front of the car, slamming the door. With a sigh Cassandra walked passed and gave Goku a frown indicating she thought the same as Chichi. Thinking it best not to argue Goku just got in the back and sat down, smiling with embarrassment at Bulma as the car drove off down the road that lead away from the winding road the others had taken.

"It's a beautiful sunset isn't it?" Goku stared over at Bulma who was smiling at him gently.

"Yeah, it's pretty…."His voice was etched with confusion as Bulma continued to smile at him.

"It's just a nice view up here isn't it? I mean the lack of cities, the sun setting around the hills….quite romantic too" Bulma giggled at Goku and watched him blush.

"Shame she isn't in the mood to enjoy it" Goku nudged his head towards Chichi who was listening to the radio and talking to Cassandra. Bulma smiled in sympathy.

"Yeah, shame, I'm sure she'll calm down soon." Her voice was low and gentle as she leant over to Goku to ensure he heard.

"I hope so; she scares me when she's angry." Goku muttered so Chichi couldn't hear, ignoring Bulma's teasing smile.

"I noticed" Bulma laughed lightly and Goku as he rolled he eyes, smacked her playfully on the arm. Chichi noticing the movement turned around to look at them both. Goku smiled at her but only got a frown back as Cassandra pulled into a large moor like plain. The two girls at the front got out and shut the doors, opening the boot as they took out the small boxes of food they had packed. "Go out there and talk to her, she might like that, I'll distract the pink one" Goku shook his head but Bulma encouraged him on.

"Bulma…why are you being so good about this? I mean usually you would be screaming and kicking and threatening…" Bulma smiled and with a sigh spoke to him.

"Goku you're my friend….I said I understood why you're doing this. It's clear you love her, and it's not you that's taken me hostage is it? And she's only done it to protect you and keep us from separating you." Goku smiled and then made a face that indicated that he wasn't sure he agreed. "Look she's in a mood because you challenged her actions, which she obviously thought to be a good idea" Goku looked at his hands sadly.

"I'm really sorry she has done thing to you Bulma, I wouldn't have let her if I had known she was going to do it…." He leant over and hugged her tightly, she smiled at the unusual action from him before telling him it was okay and making him go.

After climbing out of the car he took a deep breath (afraid of her reactions to him) and asked Cassandra to go sit with Bulma and help her eat something. Chichi was sat on the trunk; the northerly wind blowing her hair messily in all directions, picking up and sandwich Goku sat himself next to her and ate in silence. They stayed that way until the food they wanted was finished. She stood up and crossed her arms for warmth. He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap with a smile.

"You okay?" The car's lights still shone and their voices were muffled by the gentle buzz of the engine. She nodded her head and tried to stand up but he refused to let her go. Placing his forehead against hers he rubbed their noses together before she pulled away from him and turned her head to look at the view of blackness. He smiled and walked after her as she walked across the moor and into the darkness; he took her in his arms and shushed her as she struggled.

"Goku get off" Goku sighed and stared at her before giving her a peck on the lips and smiling as he pressed his head to her shoulder and hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry Chi, I know you did this for us…..I was just, socked and scared. You know I love you, and you're right, if this keeps us together, for now it's okay….but we can't hold her hostage forever." Goku kept his voice soft and low as he hugged her, talking gently into her ear and kissing her neck with love.

"You were flirting with her…" Goku pulled back and stayed holding onto her arms and stared at her wide eyed.

"No I wasn't….you mean the hitting and teasing? Chichi I ergh I wouldn't flirt with Bulma, she's my big sister, not in blood obviously but I see her as that…you're the only woman I want, you know that." Goku smiled and kissed her " You're the only one who gets me" Chichi smiled and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lay her on the floor and moved his hands amorously across her body, smiling happily as he did so. Her lips moved wonderfully with his, his body caged round hers. She moaned loudly and took his hand in hers, he laughed at her as she rubbed it between her fingers before finally shushing him and placing her hand on the lower part of her stomach. Goku rubbed it; gently sliding her shirt up to kiss the tender flesh he thought she wanted massaging. With a giggle and a sigh Chichi pulled her shirt back down and placed Goku's hand right above her abdomen.

"Shh, can you feel that?" Chichi's voice was low and sweet, nothing he had ever heard her speak before. Goku stared at her with confused eyes. "In all the lives I've lived….I've never been a mother before" Goku's face contorted into one of shock as his lips twisted into an open mouthed gasp and his eyes bulged.

"You…You mean there is a baby in there?!" Smiling he threw his arms around her and helped her up, taking his jacket off and placing it around her shoulders, hugging her and kissing her. Making sure she was warm and comfortable as he carried her to the car where Cassandra waited impatiently. "Cassandra guess what!! Chichi…."

"I know she's pregnant now get in that car and deal with your friend she's getting on my nerves, I'll stay out here and have a smoke and then we have to go!" Goku nodded and kissed Chichi sweetly, climbing into the car with excitement.

Bulma was sat in an awkward position, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head rested in her lap. Goku, in concern placed his hand on her knee and watched her lift her head to smile at him. She had huge bags under her eyes and her ropes had been mercilessly pulled tighter. With a sigh he loosened them, letting her leg fall down to the floor and wrapping a blanket around her tired and shivering body. He still wore a smile.

"I see things with Chichi are sorted out" Even though her voice was tired and straining against tears Goku still smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Bulma we're gunna have a baby! A little baby….I'm going to be a dad….me a daddy, can you believe it!? I'm finally going to have a family of my own….." Goku looked at the loose ropes in his hand and then at Bulma who smiled happily at him. His smile had faded slightly and Bulma nudged him. "Am I doing the right thing Bulma?"

"Goku it's not my place to say…"

"Please tell me….All this time I've thought I was but no one else seems to agree. I don't know anymore. What am I going to do? I mean….Bulma if I arrange to let you go somewhere, with a way to get back…Promise me you wont tell them where we are? Please Bulma, please? So I can settle down with her and and…and build a house with a lovely garden…where we can live together with our baby…out of the way. Please? I promise I won't let her try and take over the world, I promise!" Bulma looked at Goku with as much friendliness as she could muster.

"How can you still love her after this? I mean she made you do things you never would have thought of doing…." Goku chuckled lightly.

"I know…and for a bit I thought I didn't love her….but I do and I don't know myself why I don't…but I do and that's all there is too it. Please Bulma, even if I have to bribe you with all the times I've saved your butt, please let us go?"

"Fine fine okay! But I don't want any of his to get me into trouble." Goku smiled and in a strange manner hugged her tightly; Bulma blushed and smiled in return.

"Thank you Bulma! Thank you soooo much!!"

"Don't get over excited yet….you still have to talk it over with your misses." Goku grinned and walked out of the car door.

"Oh…I think I'll find a way to persuade her" Goku smiled at Bulma and shut the door, forcing Cassandra to sit with her some more while he spoke to Chichi alone.


	18. Please!

Okay. I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry i didn't update for sooooooo long! Thing is i went MONTHS without an internet connection (it was hell :( ) When i did get it back i was slap bang in the middle of coursework period at college and now im entering exam period. But during the time i haven't had access to the internet i had a chance to write ahead of myself so i've got a small supply for you all. I do hope you can forgive me. ) Thanks for sticking with it -hugs- Blessed be!

"No,No! No way Goku! Are you really that ignorant and trusting….there is no way she will keep her big mouth shut!"

"Chichi honey….please" Chichi shook her head in a violent 'no' "Please honey think about it, think about the baby. We can't raise it on the run, can we?"

"Why not?" Goku sighed and kissed her shoulder, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Because we can't. And I know you know that more than I do…." Sighing Chichi nodded her head. "Maybe me and you could go somewhere and Cassandra could leave Bulma at a nice hotel and then come to us?"

"Goku…It won't work…they'll find us somehow. Where could we go?"

"Mt Pauzo…where I grew up! I mean sure they could look there but, but they don't know it like I do. I could build us a really nice house, in the mountains….away from everything where they couldn't look." Chichi smiled at his enthusiasm and shook her head.

"If it makes you happy" Smiling she took his hand in hers, kissed him on the cheek and got into the car with him, both sitting in the back as Cassandra moved Bulma to the front seat, placing a hat and scarf around her face and head, so she wouldn't be recognised.

Yamcha roared in anger as he punched the trees of the forest they had stopped in, the others watched with anger similar to Yamcha's, with hurt as much as the others. Clearly Goku had become the true enemy now. They all stared at the floor, worrying for Bulma, angry at the slip up they had made. Krillen sighed, he thought he had thought of everything, every little possibility that Goku could try to pull but kidnap and threatening was not one of them.

"We should split up…the road only goes three way and we have to run into them again eventually!"

"Yamcha…even if we did split up on these three roads, there would just be three more at the next round about we come up to. We'll find a way to sort this out lad, but we need to think of a clever plan, we really need to think this time."

The hour longs journeys passed into days, the days passed into weeks and as the third week of her capture drew up Bulma smiled at the pink haired woman that tied her to the bed that she was now being forced to lie on.

"Cassandra I don't think we need to tie her up…."

"Oh and what if she watches what way we go?"

"She can't see the car from here….its parked around the corner, on the next street"

"She could try and follow us"

"I don't think she….

"IM TYING HER UP, FINAL WORD!!"

Cassandra in her successful tying up of Bulma, smiled at Chichi who walked out the door with Goku's hand in hers. Goku shouted his goodbye and wished Bulma well as Cassandra dialled in the number for Roshi's house and placed the phone by Bulma's head before running like mad down the corridor and off down the street, a bemused Goku and Chichi watching her go.

"Hello? Hello?" Lunch spoke with polite curiosity down the phone, waiting for the muffling to stop and the voice to become clearer.

"Lunch?! Lunch is that you?"

"Bulma?" The heads of the guys shot up and they ran over to the phone, Yamcha snatching it from Lunch's hands and bringing it to his ear desperately.

"Baby you okay?!"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine; I'm at the Aries hotel in West City. Can you come get me?"

"Why are you there?"

"Goku and that dumped me here and gave me the phone to ring you. I think Chichi's got him back under her spell again. It was almost like he was Goku but something wasn't quite the same"

"We'll be right there baby, just don't you worry. We'll be right there!" The cars tyres screeched under the pressure and force of the cars sudden movement at the suddenly fast speed. Bulma sat waiting, listening to the dial tone as Yamcha hung up and sped towards West City with more speed than was allowed.

The room was dark and silent, the beds creaking the only sound of movement or existence in the room. The opened the door carefully and turned on the light. There lay Bulma, tied to the bed, sleepily trying to sit up. They all ran to her, open arms, loud voiced as they undid the ropes and pulled her up into as many hugs as they could offer, Roshi still getting his general slap. Bulma cried and laughed with the, all sitting down together and talking together, nothing about Goku and Chichi came up yet, they just asked how the other was. Like always reality came dawning back on them, neither sure whether it was the missing happy go lucky boy or the betrayal they all felt inside. With a sigh Roshi stood up and cleared his throat.

"It's come to the point where we are going to have to do whatever we can to solve this problem. Who knows what they're doing now but what I do know is that Goku is NOT under Chichi's control. I know for a fact that Chichi would not trust Bulma enough to leave her here but that Goku would and Bulma, I'm afraid you're going to have to break that trust and tell us all what happened and what you might have heard planned." Roshi smiled at Bulma sympathetically as she sighed and rubbed her face. She was tired and soar all over and now she had to talk about everything.

"Come on Babe, we need to know" Yamcha rubbed her shoulders gently and hugged her tight. She sighed with aggression and nodded her head.

"Goku told me, that he promised he wouldn't let Chichi try anything ever again and…he begged me to let him go, not to say anything."

"Say anything about what?" Kami's voice was low but soft as he watched Bulma growl to herself.

"He wanted to take Chichi somewhere, somewhere he didn't mention, I don't know where. He wanted to take her away from all this, to make a home and start a life." The others all looked at her as if she was senile, staring open mouthed and raised eyebrows "See I told you, not like Goku. But in all of that, he was still like Goku."

"Why the hell does he want to hide away and start a home with her? That boy he's got no sense sometimes. Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head"

"Chichi is pregnant" Silence greeted her, eyes wide that screamed shocked and horrified. Krillen's jaw was practically on the floor and Roshi sat in the corner rubbing his chin. "Yeah, that's what he told me anyway. He said he wanted to start a family with her, away from all this and not on the run. So that he could finally have a family, so the baby would have somewhere to live. I don't know if Chichi influenced him or not but I think, going on her attitude that she probably isn't lying about being pregnant"

"Then there is nothing we can do right now" Kami stood and walked over to the window, watching the moon reflect on the roads and buildings of the city outside. When his eyes met the faces of the humans he had been travelling with they all screamed questions at him. He sighed and placed his hands on his throbbing temples "Chichi has done some very wrong things and it's true that she has to be punished or re habilitated in some way or another. But….I cannot place her in that orb while she is pregnant….her child is innocent" Bulma couldn't help but smile lightly " That doesn't mean we cant get her after she has given birth and the child is not dependant on her for feeding etc etc etc"

"What about Goku?" Krillen stared at Kami's face and let his smile fall at the confused frown on the Guardian's face.

"Goku's part in this is a hard one to place. I think we let him go, supervise him and his strength. He's a naïve young boy caught up in the clutches of a crazy old witch. I think I can spare him" Krillen sighed in relief but within him still beat the heart of resentment. "We'll still look for them and then when things are more suitable, we'll try again."

"We can't do that….Goku; we can't take her away after the baby. Who's going to be there for him? He's not going to let any of us go near him and we can't just leave him to raise a child on his own. He's not even a full grown adult himself and I'm sure he doesn't have a single clue on how to care for a child…we can't just take Chichi away from him and leave him a single father. It's not fair" Bulma watched the mixed faces of her friends and sighed. "We can't…I won't let you, not to Goku…he's involved in all this….but he doesn't deserve that. I won't let you do that to him"

Cassandra pulled off into the forests nearby, the car dipping roughly into the many bumps and cracks of the earth until they were deep enough, just deep enough to rest. Stopping Cassandra growled a sigh as the couple behind her fondled and cuddled together, Goku's hand stroking the skin of Chichi's slightly swollen stomach lovingly.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Goku stared at his wife as he waited for her response.

"I wouldn't mind either way Goku." Goku smiled at her "What about you?"

"Same, I wouldn't care. But a little girl would be nice, you know" Chichi giggled lightly.

"A little girl? So you can protect her and dote on her and buy her loads of stuff?"

"Yeah kinda. But if I had a son I would do the same." Chichi smiled at him and cuddled into his chest.

"I know" Her voice was tired but gentle and he pressed his lips onto hers gently before pulling the blanket up and over them both, before drifting off into sleep.

As the winter drew closer her stomach swelled further and so her temper grew stronger. Goku as he walked down the street read the long list of things that Chichi wanted. Their house was built and structured but the inside remained unfinished. It had taken them a while to find a decent spot and in the end the area they had chosen was closer to Grandpa's old house than originally planned. Now they just needed to decorate and make bits of furniture or buy them. However, much to Goku's distress the list of things she wanted just grew longer and longer. Her kitchen had to be up to date and large, the living room needed a television and a few more chairs were needed for the dining room, she wanted new curtains for their room and huge masses of material to make bed covers and the list of baby things was enormous.

Out of every room in the house the nursery was the only room built, decorated, heated and now all it needed was the bits of furniture. Cassandra toddled along behind him, humming a made up tune and stopping him constantly to look in shop windows.

"Cassandra you have over 100 pairs of shoes already! Come on…" He pulled on her arm as she eyed a pair of red leather high heels in the shop window. "Cassandra please? I hate shopping" With a growl he walked off and into a shopping centre with Cassandra sulking along beside him as they walked into a store.

"Oh Goku what about this?" Cassandra pointed to a very large, very expensive and overly bright pink pushchair. "Isn't it lovely, I think this is good"

"Cassandra….it's pink"

"So?"

"What if it's a boy?"

"What difference does it make?"

"I'm not putting my son in a pink pushchair."

"Why not?"

"Because it's pink!"

"I think a little boy can wear pink too"

"Cassandra…you think ANYTHING can wear pink, plus Chichi said Yellow and light green stuff because that is the colour she has chosen." Goku scanned over the pushchairs "Why don't we just get a nice black one, like this one. See it's simple and looks kinda comfy…Rain cover, not as expensive, storage space…."

"Boring" Goku rolled his eyes at her.

"It's not supposed to be exciting…I don't think the kid is going to care."

"I would if I was a kid."

"…….." Goku sighed loudly in frustration "I miss Chichi"

"OOOOOH look Goku!! A cot to match!!"

"I'M NOT BUYING PINK STUFF!"

Bulma laughed gently as she bought her shoes, the red leather would look wonderful with her new dress and heels always made her legs look so much better. She smiled at Yamcha who handed over his credit card with a sigh at the loss of his money. At the window the large mass of bright pink hair caught his attention and Bulma turned to stare as an angry looking Goku pulled on the female's arm angrily before walking off. Yamcha grabbed her arm and the shopping bag with her new shoes in and sped down the street following his former friend. The shop they entered was filled from top to bottom in prams, cots, toys, clothes and other items a new parent might need as well as old ones. Taking a deep breath Yamcha walked over to the young male that stood arguing with Cassandra.

"There is nothing wrong with pink"

"It's a hideous colour"

"It isn't!"

"We don't know it's going to be a girl!"

"Why can't boys wear pink?"

"Because pink is a girl's colour!"

"Only because you say it is!" Cassandra's face fell into a shocked gasp and Goku seeing this turned around to see Yamcha striding towards him. "Shit…." Bulma was not far behind but on her face was a friendly smile and Goku gently returned it. Yamcha however didn't look very happy.

"Goku" Bulma kept her voice steady and happy as she looked at the many bags he was carrying "Aww is this all for the baby?" Goku nodded and showed Bulma the huge list of baby things that Chichi wished to posses. "Woah….that's lots of stuff"

"Yeah well she wants 'the very best' for it….she's already planning their profession, it's all madness. "

"I suppose she's chosen future king of the world or something like that?" Goku looked over at Yamcha with confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you know considering it's mothers a psycho witch and it's fathers going to be a betraying kidnapper, I thought perhaps that's the line of work she might want it to go through" Goku widened his eyes.

"Yamcha shut up!" Bulma glared him down and turned with a smile towards Goku.

"Why? After what he did to us?"

"He didn't do anything"

"Oh of course he didn't. I must have imagined the going behind our backs, running about on the other team's side oh yes and kidnapping my girlfriend at knife point!"

"Yamcha I didn't know Chichi was going to do that"

"And yet you still let her get away with it"

"Oh and you wouldn't let Bulma go if she had done that?"

"Bulma wouldn't have done anything else she shouldn't have before that. Unlike Chichi!"

"People can change Yamcha"

"I know, you did"

"Only because you all made me"

"How?"

"If you had just been there for me! At least TRIED to understand then perhaps I wouldn't have chosen to run off like that! But no! It all had to be justice for her; no one seemed to care about me! You went behind my back too in case you don't remember lying to me about letting me go see her ALONE!" Yamcha frowned at Goku and wrapped his fist around the cuff of his shirt.

"We only wanted to protect you and you returned that with choosing her over us" Yamcha pushed Goku backwards and walked off, taking Bulma with him.

"You okay Sweet buns?"

"I'm fine…I could kick his arse when I was eleven so I fail to see how I can't kick it now" Cassandra smiled and continued to argue with Goku over the colour of the products.


End file.
